Jealousy
by Ninjafish15
Summary: It's just mindless, plot-less Sarada/Bolt fluff I felt like writing. With just a smidge of papa Sasuke in the end. I hate the title, but it is 4am, and I have no idea what to name it. I OWN NOTHING! UPDATE! 6/16/15 I decided to make this a chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Naruto fanfiction, and I just love this pairing and papa Sasuke! I don't own Naruto or any character's you recognize! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Leave me alone Boruto Uzumaki!" I yelled, stomping away from him, dropping my weapons baggie to the ground. Done with training.

"Sarada!" He grabbed my wrist, jerking me to face him. I slapped him, hard across his cheek, causing his head to jerk to the side.

"Don't touch me. Don't ever touch me again." I crossed my arms, glaring at him, he wouldn't meet my gaze, holding his reddening cheek. I backed away from him, bumping into a training post. I leaned against it, looking at the ground. In the 3 years we've been together, we've never had a fight, yeah, we've argued, but those lasted no longer than 10 minutes, before we came to an agreement, and that was it. We've never grabbed each other in anger. I've never hit him before and he's never hit me. I suddenly felt shame. I don't even remember what caused this fight. Wait, I remember, some nameless girl was with Bolt. I never seen her before and I didn't like the way she was hanging on Bolt. She was here a second ago, Watching MY boyfriend train, it's hot so he's shirtless, and that just added fuel to the fire when she traced his abs, right in front of me. but she ran off with Himawari when we started arguing, smart.

"Sarada." Bolt moved towards me. I wouldn't look at him now. I focused on the grass, the dirt. I could feel his blue eyes on me, staring. "Sarada! Look at me! Are you jealous? Really. Zene is just an important merchants daughter, she didn't want to hang out with Himawari and Shikadai. I was just showing her around."

"I saw the way she was looking at you Bolt. Hanging all over your arm, laughing together. I ain't blind Bolt. She just traced your abs Bolt!" I said. "I bet she'd wouldn't hit you like I did."

"And you can do it again!" He grabbed my hands, putting them to his chest. "Push me, hit me, get it out of your system! I don't care, just don't bottle it up till it blows up like this! I know I'm a jackass, rude and as clueless as my father sometimes, and I don't understand why you put up with me, but if you feel like you gotta swing at me to get my attention, do it. I can take it Sarada. Look at me." I shook my head, jerking my hands back and covering my face.

"I don't want our relationship to morph into that. I don't want to hit you to get your attention." I could feel the burning behind my eyes, I felt gentle, callused hand, prying mine from my face. He succeeded and trapped both my hands in one of his, and my chin in his other, forcing me to look up at his face. My eyes zeroed in on the red hand mark.

"Hey. My eyes are up here." He chuckled, a dry chuckle, something I said to him when we were around 13, and I suddenly didn't have a flat chest. I have more than my mom, but not as much as my Aunts. Bolt couldn't meet my eye, and it took my papa knocking him out before he learned to hide it better. I glanced up, meeting his clear blue eyes, as light as mine were dark.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, dropping my gaze. He shook his head.

"You have nothing to apologize for." He let go of my chin, pulling my forehead protector off and tugging his off, something he liked to do. He shoved them both in his back pocket and dropped his forehead to mine. His nose bumping mine. He hated it when our forehead protectors bumped, hating the sound of metal on metal.

"Still. I'm sorry I got jealous of Zene." I whispered, tugging on my hands, freeing them and resting them on his chest as his came to the small of my back, his thumb rubbing circles on my back. He tighten his grip, pulling me closer. Shifting his feet to get closer. I closed my eyes as his breath fanned across my face. He froze, waiting for me to lean in and connect, like normal, but he got impatient and kissed me, hard. As I said, we've been together for three years, but this kiss was different from the quick ones we did outside my class or when we part ways at my door step. We've made out before, the last time we did, we were at his house, and got caught by Himawari, which was embarrassing. I felt like I was on fire and it was great. I felt Bolt run his tongue along my lips and I parted them, allowing him in. It was hard to deny him. His hands traveling down from my back to below my bum, I gasped as he suddenly pulled me up, my legs going around his waist, digging my fingers into his hair, pulling closer. Needing more. I realize I'll never have enough of Bolt ever. I could kiss him every day for 100 years and never get tired of it. He leaned heavily against me, the training post digging into my back. It was a fight for dominance, neither one of us giving in. Bolt eventually won when he shifted his hands from my thighs to my bum squeezing it, causing me to jump and him to win. The need for oxygen became too great and I pulled back, Bolt's head going to my shoulder, his hot breath against my neck was making my already red face darken. "Bolt." I whispered, breathing heavy. Bolt was kissing my neck, giving a nip to the spot where my neck met my shoulder.

"What?" He asked, his mouth still moving on my neck. I tip my head, giving him better access. He settled on my jugular vein.

"Don't you dare give me a hickey Boruto." I warn, grabbing his hands, which were still on my bum and made them shift them back to my thighs. I tightened my legs, pulling him closer when his teeth grazed my ear lobe. He groaned, muffled by my shoulder.

"You're killing me Sarada." He muttered, pulling me back up so my face was higher than his. I put my hands on his cheeks, brushing his wild hair back. I smiled at him, resting my forehead against his for once.

"I haven't been taller than you since the academy." I whispered. Kissing him again, he pulled back after only a moment.

"It was one year Sarada and it was a half inch!" Bolt pulled me away from the post, letting go of my thighs, I released his waist and let my feet hit the ground, making me about 4 inches shorter than him.

"Still was taller." I sang out, holding his hand as we started towards the village.

"Psh." He let out a weird sound. He tugged me back into him arms, his arms wrapping around me, while his chest pressed into my back. He leaned over, I let out a giggle as he blew a raspberry into the curve of my neck. I twisted around, looking up at him.

"Can't believe it's been 3 years." I sigh, leaning against him, running my fingers through his unkempt hair. Aunt learned early on, the strongest of hair gels nor combs could tame his cowlicks. Himawari learned to keep her hair long, it helped a little, but Bolt loved them wild, and so did I.

"Well, if you wanna be technical, we've been together since diapers, so, more like 17 years."

"Well, you first kissed me at my 14th birthday party, so it took you 14 years to get your act together."

"I always assumed you liked someone like Inojin."

"I've told you a thousand times. I never liked Inojin, he's weird and clingy and his pictures are creepy."

"Well, everyone always assumed you two were gonna be together, since your mothers are best frienemys."

"So are our dads. I like you more than you can ever imagine." Bolt played with the edge of my shirt, his fingers barely brushing against my skin, but still igniting flames every time he touched me. "Come on. I'll pay for some Ramen."

"You don't have too, I see something else I'd like to do." He muttered, his face back into my neck, leaving open mouth kisses, first along my neck then along my bare shoulder, only protection from his mouth was my spaghetti strap. His fingers creeping further under my tank top, his pinkys were messing with the edge of my pants. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, playing with the little hairs on the back of his neck, ready for round two of kissing. I was just about to pull Bolt to my level when,

"I would love some Ramen." I jumped back, Bolt shooting back too, tripping over his own feet in his haste and falling down. Papa was back from a mission.

"Hey Papa." I gave a slight wave. Papa was in the tree, just sitting there. I felt my face heat up, wondering how long he's been there.

"Sarada, what was our rule about dating the mini-dobe?" Papa jumped down, walking towards us.

"Ummm, no touching, kissing or any contact what so ever unless you or mother was within eye sight." I looked at the ground, my hands behind my back, Bolt stayed on the ground, looking ready to, well bolt.

"And, what were you just doing?"

"Kissing my boyfriend."

"Looks like he was trying to get under your shirt." Papa shot Bolt a glare. "And where is his shirt?"

"Papa, we're gonna be 18 in a few months, may I remind you, Uncle and Aunt Had Bolt when they were 19, married at 18, and you had me 2 short months later."

"That has nothing to do with anything." Papa crossed his arms, still glaring.

"Papa, we already promised we weren't gonna have sex, nor talk about marriage till we were 20, but you have to trust us eventually."

"I don't have to do anything. You are my baby girl, and I don't ever want to hear that word come out of your mouth again."

"Papa!" I reached down to help Bolt up. "We are gonna get some Ramen, alone. And we are gonna hold hands and maybe kiss. We aren't going to have sex till after we're married, which won't be for 3 years. We talked about this 3 years ago when you tried to kill him for kissing me. Now I love you Papa, but you gotta give us some space." I scooped up Bolt's shirt, tossing it at him.

"You will be home in an hour!" Papa called after me, I waved back at him.

"Ok." I called back.

"We're gonna get married in three years?" Bolt whispered into my ear, I felt my face heat up,

"Umm, well, I assumed since we were, you know, um." Bolt cut me off, his finger on my lips, shutting me up,

"I know. I love you too." and he just turned and started walking towards the village, leaving me stunned, neither one ever saying that.

"Hey! You can't just say that, then walk away!" I called after him.

"Well, walk next to me then. Mrs. Uzumaki." He called back. i felt my face heat up more.

"Bolt!"

"What? We're getting married in 3 years, might as well get use to it." He laughed. I jogged after him.

"Did you just propose?" I asked, Bolt shrugged, grabbing my hand.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Now let's get some Ramen Mrs. Sarada Uzumaki." He tugged me through the woods, the village coming into view. I smiled and tightened my grip on his larger hand. I could get use to hearing Sarada Uzumaki.

* * *

 **And Done! I personally love how this turned out and I totally free handed it (in case you can't tell.) Review and tell me how I did!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to continue it... I love this pairing and they do need more fics. and 818carlos, I know it is unlikely that Sarada will take Bolt's name, I just wrote it to write it, It does make more sense for Bolt to take Sarada's, which he will, thank you for pointing that out. I own nothing in this,**

* * *

We didn't lie when we said we were getting Ramen, which we did, but we got it to go and were back in the woods, this time, in front of a tree. Bolt was leaning against the tree trunk, while I sat in front of him, facing him and the ramen was between us.

"I wonder when Shikadai and Himawari are gonna admit their feelings for each other." I said, stirring my noodles. Bolt started coughing,

"Never! She's just a child!"

""They're 15 Bolt. We've been together since we were 14, remember? So she can date him if she wants." I point out. Bolt suddenly grabbed me, pulling and adjusting so I was facing him. He moved my legs, so I was straddling him and he took my ramen from me, putting it next to his beside us,

"She isn't allowed to date till she's 90." he pouted, his hands back to my hips.

"Bolt. Stop being a hypocrite. Besides, it's just Shikadai, ain't like its a complete stranger." I point out, wrapping my arms around his neck, playing with the back of his hair.

"That's what makes it worse! IF they break up,who am I gonna choose? My sister or best friend! Obviously, my sister, but I don't wanna lose Shikadai as a friend either."

"I thought I was your best friend." I crossed my arms, glaring at him.

"You are, but Shikadai is my best guy friend, you have Cho-cho as your other best friend" I shrug, true,

"True. But they really like each other, I think Himawari is gonna make the first move and kiss him. She's as blunt as your father sometimes."

"Yeah. she probably will. Temari had to kiss Shikamaru before he got the hint."

"I never heard that before." I lean back more, putting a little gap between us.

"Yeah, I heard mom tell Dad about it"

"Mmm Hmm." I stare at his lips, wrapping my arms back around him, hoping he gets the hint that I wanna kiss some more. I could just kiss him, but I love when he kisses me first, the heat and spark of his lips on mine, it's my drug, and I don't ever want to get help for it. But he proves to be just like Uncle, as he ignores my signs, still babbling about Temari and Shikamaru, his fingers absently playing with my shirt hem again. I Sigh and roll my eyes as I grab his face and force my lips onto his, effectually shutting him up. I closed my eyes, as his widened in surprised. I still feel the effects of whatever emotion Zene made me feel, and I feel the need to mark what is mine, and Bolt, he is especially mine. He got into the game pretty quick, kissing me back with almost the amount of force I was putting in. He bit my lip, pinching my bum at the same time, causing me to gasp and giving him the chance to get tongue involved. Back to the fight for dominance. I grabbed his hair, again pulling him closer, determined to win this time. He grabs my hips, closing whatever gap there was. We fought till we ran out of air, which Bolt moved back to my shoulder,

"Why are you being so loving?" Bolt asked as he went to my ear, kissing right below it.

"I don't know." I said, moving to kiss him again, but he stopped me, looking me in the eye.

"This is because of Zene, isn't it?" I shrugged, crossing my arms. sitting back, so I was more on his knees than his thighs. His grip tightened on my hips, "Sarada." He dropped his head back, hitting it against the tree trunk.

"What? She is very pretty. Long dark hair, skinny, what do I got? My hair is short and jagged, I'm not pretty, my forehead is huge and I'm so plain compared to her." I looked back at the ground, shrugging my shoulders. Bolt sighed, Taking my chin into his finger and forcing me to look at him.

"You're right. She does have long hair, skinny and beautiful." I felt a lump in my chest, not needing my fears confirmed, "But you have something she can never have" I tipped my head to the side staring into his clear eyes. he tapped his chest. "You got the key to my heart, and there's no copies, I honestly do love you, Sarada, always have and probably always will, wait, no probably, I _will_ always love you. She's pretty, You're beautifully gorgeous. She may have long hair, but I love you're hair, it smells so good all the time, even after a grueling mission, you have these little things you do, when you bite your lip when you're unsure about something, I love you. no one can ever replace what I feel for you, not girls can hold a flame to you're perfection."

"You are so cheesy Bolt, I am not perfect," I shove his chest, blushing and smiling.

"Oh, but you are," He wrapped his arms around my waist, tugging me towards his chest, placing kisses on my neck and around my collarbone.

"I'm gonna be late for curfew." I muttered, Bolt groaning.

"Come on. Lets get you back to the Uchiha compound before your dad kills me." He helped me up and picked up, the now cold Ramen.

"You didn't leave a hickey did you?" I asked, feeling where it was tender, I tugged my hair from my pony, shaking it to cover the left side of my neck.

"Whoops , I think I did." I glared at him, suddenly diving at his neck, and nipping it, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to leave a mark.

"Now you have one to match." I smirked, turning and running through the woods, Bolt right behind me. Grabbing my hand and speeding up, pulling me with him. From stories I've heard, his grandfather was one of the fastest ninja that's ever lived, and Bolt has inherited some of it. "Bolt! I'm not that quick." I reminded him. He chuckled, suddenly stopping and whipping me on to his back. "BOLT!" I squealed as he jumped up and started jumping from branch to branch at break neck speed. I let out a laugh as he landed in front of the compound, letting me down. I clutched his hand, nodding to the guards, who papa ordered to guard the entrance whenever he's gone.

"Lady Uchiha." They nodded to me. "Mr. Uzumaki." They nodded to Bolt. He walked me to my house, my father in the window, pressed against the glass, his eyes following me. Bolt did a nervous wave, which my papa tapped his wrist, time was running out.,

"I'll see you tomorrow at dawn?" Bolt asked, rubbing my fingers.

"Yeah. We gotta get ready for the mission." I reached around his, into his back pocket, pulling my forehead protector out.

"Yup," Bolt tied his forehead protector back on. I stood on my tip toes to kiss him, but he moved back. I looked at him, confused, and a little hurt.

"Your dad is about to come out the window. Better not push it." I looked over my shoulder to see my dear Papa's face pressed even harder against the glass. I shot him a glare and he held my stare, neither one budging.

"Sasuke! Leave them be!" My mother had grabbed his ear, jerking him away from the window. "You have 10 seconds!" My mom yelled and Bolt took it as he leaned down and captured my lips. "And time! Get in this house!" My mom yelled again.

"See you and Himawari bright and early tomorrow at the entrance of the village!" I called as Bolt started strolling away.

"We'll be there, and remember, Zene will be there, since she's part of the caravan." I rolled my eyes,

"I make no promises that I'll be nice!" I called to him, Which Bolt rolled his eyes too. His eyes lit up the he ran back towards me, taking his precious bolt off his neck,

"Here, this is my promise to you, three years and I'll get you a real ring by then." He whispered, I stared at him, in shock. Not thinking we were being serious. My face broke into a grin.

"Three years." I whispered back, kissing his cheek and tucking the bolt into my shirt. "Love you." I love the way it rolls off my tongue and I love the way Bolt's face lit up when I say it. I quickly went into the house and shut the door, glaring at papa.

"Warned you." Was all he said as he turned to leave the room, but froze. "Move your hair." He stared at my neck and my face lit up. I tried to play it off, moving the hair on the right side of my neck. "Now the other." I gulped as I moved my hair, knowing there was a start of a hickey. I stared at the wall as I'm sure papa turned all sorts of colors. "Sakura!" I cringed even more.

"What is it." She asked, peeking around the corner.

"Look at her! I'm gonna kill him!" Papa started pacing around.

"I don't see anything, and you are not killing anyone Sasuke!"

"Look at her neck Sakura!" Papa threw an arm towards me and faced my mother, who zoned in on my neck.

"Sarada. What was our deal? You can date Boruto, but no marks and you were to remain a virgin till marriage!"

"I am a virgin! And I'm almost 18 mother!"

"Why are there marks on your collarbone and side of your neck then?!" Papa yelled. I blushed,

"Because I was kissing Bolt, and I needed to breathe, and Bolt wanted to keep kissing." I say, matter factually. Crossing my arms and tipping my head.

"This is not a time to be smart with me Sarada Uchiha. You are not to see him again." Papa glared at me, arms crossed too.

"I have a mission with him and Himawari! Tomorrow!" I threw my arms up,

"How long? What class?" Mom asked.

"Just a day. two tops, and it's a c-class, escorting a caravan. Nothing serious."

"Not with him." Papa crossed his arms.

"His sister is gonna be on the mission! You know how protective he is of Himawari dear, and it's the hokage's decision who goes on these missions." My mom tried to get us to stop, but we ignored her.

"I am almost 18! You and mom were married when you were 18! Me and Bolt don't want marriage and don't want to have sex! The only reason why we were kissing is because I was feeling insecure about another girl! Ok! I was feeling really bad about myself and we got into a fight and I hit him! I actually slapped him across the face and I felt so guilty and ashamed! I love him and I struck out at him, and and and I've never hit him before." I started pacing around, running my fingers through my hair, something papa does when he's stressed, clutching at the hair towards the back of my head. "I was feeling really, really bad and Bolt was trying to show me that to him, there are no other girl's." I pushed my glasses up, rubbing my eyes. Not wanting to cry.

"You're just a child!" Papa yelled. "You don't understand what love is! Your mother and I went through way more than jealousy before we got married."

"I may be young nor have we went through much, but no matter what you say, I won't ever stop loving him, so you can't stop us. In three years, we're getting married. He proposed. And I agreed." Jutting my chin out, staring straight at my father. My mother had her face in her hands, I really hope I didn't hurt her. But I don't motion to her, staring straight into my papa's eyes.

"Just, just go to your room." My father waved me away, holding the bridge of his nose. I suck in a huge breath and turn on my heels, stomping up the stairs and slamming my door shut. Knowing I was being childish, but too angry. I throw off my shoes, looking in my mirror. I had one on my neck and two in my collarbone. I hear the front door slam and I wonder if papa's paying the Hokage and Bolt a visit. I sit on my bed, pulling my knees to my chest and mess with the bolt necklace. As long as I can remember, he's always had it. It can be to represent his late cousin or his late grandfather. But he always shrugs and says he likes it, that why he wears it, and it thinks it's cool his name is Bolt, and he carries a bolt. I hear a gentle tap on my door.

"It's open." I say, knowing it was my mom. She walks in, closing the door behind her and sitting on my bed,

"You know we have to talk about this. You can't just tell us this, then run off for 2 days." My mother said softly, brushing my dark hair from my face, looking tired.

"I know. Papa caught Bolt and me in the training yard, I told him he didn't need to worry about me and Bolt having sex till after we were married, which I said wasn't going to be for 3 years, then as we were leaving, Bolt joked about us getting married," I stood up and started to pace back and forth. "Which I got frazzled, but he stopped me and told me he knows what I mean and told me he loves me! We've never said that before. I mean, I know I love him mom. I do, then we got ramen and was eating it in our spot, talking about Himawari and Shikadai, which made Bolt mad, but then he pulled me into his lap, and we continued to talk about Himawari and Shikadai, then I started to think about that girl and I felt jealous, you know? Territorial and I kissed him. And well, it got heated. Then we talked some more and he really proposed outside the house." I started fiddling with the necklace again, and mom zoned in on it,

"And let me guess, that's the ring?" I nodded.

"Yeah, till he can afford a ring." I ran my fingers through my hair again. "I'm sorry for fighting with papa."

"You act exactly how he does. He was never one for orders." My mom laughed, wiping her hands on apron.

"Papa isn't gonna hurt him, is he?" I asked.

"No, he promised not to visit Naruto or Bolt. He's just burning off steam."

"Are you ok about us getting married?" I asked, looking at the ground.

"If I'm being honest sweetie? No. I am not, but I'm going to have to accept it. I like Bolt, I do, but, You're my baby and no one wants to see their baby grow up. I'll talk to your father when he gets home, but I'm gonna warn you right now young lady. You are to share a tent with Himawari, and I don't want any, and I mean any more marks on you, or I will personally help your father maim Bolt, understand?" I quickly nodded.

"Ok Mom. I gotta pack and get to bed, I love you." I hug her. She kisses my forehead and closed my door. I sighed and took out my bag and got my stuff together, clothes, weapons, though I doubt I need them, and supplies. I set it near my door and changed for bed, taking my glasses off and went to sleep, my fingers wrapped around the bolt.

* * *

 **I don't know how many chapters this is going to be, but be warned, I have a tendency to ramble in these things, so be patient. I also have a tendency to re-read these after I post and make changes. Reviews are welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter... I own nothing.**

* * *

I woke up early, before sunrise. I got dressed quickly, putting on a t-shirt, some loose pants and a sweatshirt, hurrying outside to the side yard. Every morning, since I was young and I activated my sharingan, me and papa would train in this area, he'd help with with the sharingan, and show me tricks and justus, or help me with any that are troubling me. I sat down on my knees, leaning back and waiting. Staring at the ground. Waiting for Papa to show up, and we can talk about last night. I probably sat there for an hour and half before mother came out with my breakfast and bag, saying it was time to go. I stood up, brushing off my knees,

"Did papa leave on a mission?" I asked, Mother shook her head and my heart dropped.

"He's inside, laying in bed." She replied, "And no matter what I said to him, he refused to see you. I'm sorry sweetie." She pulled me into a hug.

"I'll see you when I get back. I love you." I muttered, taking my breakfast and bag, still staring at the ground and wiped my face, hurt that my own father wouldn't face me. I took off, running fast to the village entrance. I stopped and sat on the bench, waiting and eating my breakfast quickly and just fiddling with bolt and waiting for Bolt and Himawari and the caravan. I felt the stinging of being ignored from my own father. Himawari showed up a couple minutes later, Bolt was with her, but he another mission with Inojin. Himawari was in a bright yellow tank top, orange shorts and we both had the kunai bags on our thighs and blue sandals. her long indigo hair was pulled into a side pony and her forehead protector was around her neck. She were followed Zene and the caravan. Bolt popped up and hugged me.

"I'm sorry I got moved off this mission." He muttered, running his fingers through my hair. I buried my head in his neck, breathing in his scent.

"You're fine. Me and Himawari can handle this. I'll be back in a day or so, and we'll talk to my dad about whats going to happen in three years." I muttered back.

"I'll be here waiting. Ok?" Bolt asked. I nodded. He leaned his forehead against mine and I kissed him. He pulled back after a moment and kissed my forehead. "Your dad had nothing to do about this switch, The order came in this morning."

"Ok. I love you." I whispered, staring at him.

"I love you too. Be safe and stay alert." He kissed me again and I waved and settled myself in the back and Himawari took the lead, normal position. I stayed quiet, Zene kept trying to start a conversation with me, but I kept brushing her off, staring straight at the back of Himawari's head. We switched and I was leading, watching for danger. We stopped a couple hours later, to give the people a break and stop for an early lunch.

"I'll get water." Himawari said, jumping and disappearing. I ate my lunch in silence, still scanning and watching for bandits. Himawari appeared in front of me. I smiled at her and took the canteen, she passed out the rest and sat next to me. I passed her some of my food, and she shared half of hers, something normal for us. Her gaze zeroed in on my chest, and I realized the bolt was out.

"No way! He was serious?!" Himawari moved to her knees, her face in a grin. I felt my face heat up. I ducked my head down.

"Serious about what?" I asked, playing dumb.

"He proposed?!" Himawari squealed. I nodded, not wanting to lie to her.

"Yes. Three years from now." I pulled my knees up and buried my head into them.

"Wow, just. Wow." Himawari sat back on her knees. A huge grin on her face. She continued to eat her lunch, but she had a huge grin the entire time.

"Alright! Let's head out." The leader of the caravan, Knox, called. I took my spot in the lead a couple feet ahead of the caravan, watching for bandits or any threats. That's when Zene started walking by me. I continue to mess with the bolt, ignoring her.

"You know, it's very immature to ignore people." I sighed.

"I am not ignoring you, I'm watching for trouble." I said, still messing with the bolt.

"Well. I don't see anything." She put her arms behind her back. I whipped my head to her.

"Why are you talking to me? Himawari is actually better company than me." I dropped the bolt back in my shirt. Squinting in front of me. Gasping at what I saw. "GET DOWN!" I screamed, grabbing Zene and jumping back, it was 5 paperbombs connected to a kanai, I heard explosions all a head of us. It was a trap and if we would've been a little more a head, this would have been bad.d I got hit in the back with shrapnel, or the attackers threw something, but it hurt, protecting Zene as I twisted to hit the ground first, yelling out in pain. Himawari jumped into action, scanning the area with the byakugan while I activated the Sharingan, looking, "I don't see anything!" I called out,

"I don't see anyone either!" Himawari called out.

"Sarada, are you ok?" Knox was to my side, Zene scrambling away, in shock.

"My back." I groan out. Himawari turned me around and I settled on my knees, hunching over as she pulled whatever out and then yanked my sweatshirt and shirt off, I blushed, being in only my wraps and other guys were also in this caravan.

"Where did that come from?! Bandits don't use paper explosives!" Himawari muttered,

"I don't know. I just saw it and reacted. Ow Himawari! That hurts!" I tried to jerk away, but she held on.

"Hold still." She muttered, rubbing the ointment into my back. "This sounds like a mission mom, dad and Choji went on. You know, with the magnetic dude and water guy, there was a princess in disguise and mom saved dad. Remember them telling us that?" Himawari squatted, looking around at the clients. "Are you telling us the whole story?" She inquired, helping me up, handing me my shirt. "The sweatshirt saved you from a worse wound." She then looked around. "Out with it. I am so sick and tired about people lying about the severity of missions like this! Its gets so many people hurt! You have 10 seconds to tell us why we were just attacked by an upper class technique or we'll leave." Himawari glared at them all, helping me up. The people look guilty.

"Ok, we fudged the details, just a smidge." Knox said,

"We're actually transporting important documents, documents that would be very, very bad if they fell into the wrong hands." Another person piped up.

"It's a treaty between some of the villages, and there's this warlord that doesn't want them allied with bigger villages." Knox continued.

"So, you lied, and told the hokage, who is my father, that it was a simple escort because?!" Himawari was getting angry, "You put us all in danger why? How dare you lie about this! How dare you!" Himawari stomped her foot.

"We didn't get a lot of money!" Knox held up his hands.

"This is a freaking s-rank mission! We don't know these ninja who just attacked us! We don't know how many, or what they are capital of, nor are we preared for this!" Himawari yelled. I stayed quiet, thinking of a plan.

"Himawari. Calm down. Our parents were younger than us when this happened, let's just stay calm and think. We are the daughters of the best ninjas, I want you to stay here. I'm gonna look around and send out a message"

"No! You're hurt! Let me go," Himawari insisted, I shook my head.

"No. I have the sharingan if I run into a snag, and I won't be long, they'll probably stay near the documents. I'll be back as soon as I can." I quickly jumped up, not waiting for an argument. I shoved my glasses into my pouch and scanned, looking for trouble, seeing traces of a stong chakra, it was weird. It was everywhere, yet nowhere at the same time. I pulled out a ninken, nicking my thumb and smearing the blood on it. I summoned one named Nani, who was Akamaru's pup.

"Sarada! How you doing?" Nani asked, scratching her ear.

"Fine for now, but I need you to run a message to the Hokage, tell him we hit a snag and it's a s-rank mission. and hurry."

"Got it," She jumped and took off, one of the fastest.

"She's not gonna make it. little girl." My heart jumped. I turned to see three figures, varying sizes. The biggest one had to be 7ft tall, the shortest, maybe 6'5. I activated my sharingan, scanning them, but their chakra levels were all over the place.

"What, what are you?" I asked, very confused.

"You're that Uchiha girl, Sasuke's daughter, arn't you?" The bigger guy asked. I nodded,

"Why?" I slowly reached for my weapons, gripping a kanai.

"Nah ah ah." The man threw something at me, freezing my movements and forcing me to release the weapon.

"We actually know you're father, he's helped us before little girl." I glared.

"My father would never help you guys." I spit out, forcing my hand to move.

"Oh, but he did. Don't you ever wonder why he is always on missions? Why he never stays home for more than a couple days, why he didn't see you off this morning? He hates that Uzumaki kid you've been dating for, how long is it? Three years? And he is really pissed you got engaged." My hand finally grasped my smoke bombs. I threw them at their face, stunning them and giving me the advantage to make my escape.

"Jinor, you go after her. Hirato, take down the caravan and I'm gonna find that dog." I gasped, hoping Nani makes it. I reactivate my sharingan, looking for something I can use to my advantage, even though I have no clue what his strengths or weakness are. So far, all I know is they can paralyze me and throw paper explosives. I continued jumping, feeling him gaining on me. 'think think think.' I looked around, not understanding why they weren't showing up on my sharingan. I took a deep breath, knowing what to do. Something I remember Papa teaching me. I stopped as the guy, Jinor, flew pass me, not expecting me to stop.

"Gonna accept your fate little girl." He asked, crouching on a branch in front of me.

"Never." I took a breath, summoning my chakra. I need to set him up for lion's gate, and I need to to it quickly and get back to her. I released my breath and took off towards him. Using my flexibility and speed, alone with the sharingan, I realized, this ninja was good, but towards the end of the fight, I saw he was very clumsy. I sent him flying, hitting him with papa's lions barrage, and when he hit the ground, he disappeared. A clone! It was a clone! I gasped, feeling my body freeze. "No, no, stupid, I was so stupid." I muttered as a powder hit me and I lost consciousness, falling. I was falling. 'wake up. it's a dream. Sarada. Wake up!' I commanded myself, but I hit something hard, hearing a crunch of either my glasses or my shoulder, and realized my eyes were open, there was something covering them and there was a gag in my mouth. I was on my side, bents so I could barely touch my ankles. I stayed still, feigning unconsciousness, listening for anything I could use.

"That Uzumaki brat are stronger than she looks, just like her father, She captured Hirato and is camping out."

"Loyalty runs deep with these leaf village brats." No Himawari. You need to leave me, you need to reach safety I thought to myself. "I think I overdid it with the knock out powder, she still out cold." The man said.

"Probably. How easy was she?"

"She actually was pretty difficult, but I did a switch with a clone part way through, she didn't even notice that the form got clumsy, but she sure did a number on him, had a hard time keeping it in one piece, she sure is Sasuke's daughter." I took pride in that. I slowly moved my hands, feeling for anything sharp. Finding a piece of eyeglass. I began working it at the rope, praying they weren't looking at me.

"Well, her daddy expects nothing less than perfect for his clan. I'm surprised he married that pink haired broad. I think I ran into the Uzumaki brat, the blonde one, when I was chasing that dog. We need to finish this and get outta here before help for these brats comes." Come on. come on. I held back a hiss when the glass cut me, making it hard to grip.

"We gotta go after Hirato." One said, sounding far away. I got through my hands, moving slowly and nicked at my feet ropes, slowly and surly, got them, now think, think. what to use. Got it, easiest, yet helpful trick in the book. Fire release. I built the fire ball in my tummy, waiting for them to approach and rip the gag off, I wiggled, sitting up, signalling that I was awake.

"Hey, she's awake." One muttered, I was leaned up against a wall and felt two people in front of me,

"Keep the blindfold on, so she doesn't use the sharingan." Come on, come on. I felt the fire build, ready to be released.

"I'm gonna remove your gag, where are you taking that caravan?" He asked, removing the gag. I smirked and jerked my hand towards my mouth and let the flame go with as much force and I can as I ripped the blindfold off, jumping up, swiping at the flames and taking off. It was just a cave, so it was easy to get out of. I ran out the entrance then jumped to the trees. 'faster, faster. Gotta catch up and lose them.' I muttered, my arm killing me from the fall. I activated my sharingan, looking for Himawari's aura. Seeing a trail to it. Jumping branch from branch. Listening. My legs hurt, my body aches from the battle and I felt like I was about to faint. I can't see well without my glasses, and can't strain my sharingan. I trip on a branch, "Ahh!" I yell, as I fall, hitting the ground hard. I pull myself to my knees, gasping. This is bad. I held my chest, my ribs feeling like they were falling out. "Himawari!" I screamed. I forced myself to get up, not enough energy to jump from branch to branch, and started running, squinting, everything was blurry and merging colors. I took a breath and activated my sharingan, looking for her aura. There. Almost there. I ran, tripping over a root. "Hey!" I screamed, the caravan was there. I can see it. I see a figure coming at me, but my eyes were burning and I couldn't make out details.

"Sarada!" Himawari? It had to be her. I fell to my knees, coughing hard, in so much pain.

"I can't see. My glasses were broken." I muttered, arms going around me. "They're coming."

"I know. Come on." Himawari helped me walk, I squinted at her, and she looked worse for wear, dirty but ok.

"This was suppose to be an easy mission." I muttered, she began limping too.

"We have to get back to the village. You can ride in the back. We have to move."

"I sent Nani out. she should make it to the village. She's the fastest and smartest."

"Good. Knox is hurt too. We ain't doing so hot. But they ain't getting these documents."

"How bad is Knox?" I was dropped, leaning against the tire.

"He got hit with a kanai. What happened to you?"

"They tricked me." I muttered, shivering.

"They're back. I can feel them. Sarada, stay here. Let me deal with this, the travelers are hiding and agreed to stay out of this, but we have the documents." Some papers were handed to me, and I reached for her thigh, taking a kanai out. I focused my chakra, and shrank them down to a kanai.

"I'll defend these documents with my life." I promised, setting it behind me.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Himawari yelled. I saw multiple yellow smears and some disappeared. I tried to squint and see what was happening, but I couldn't see anything.

"Hello, girly." I heard a whisper. I squinted, seeing a shadowy figure. He grabbed me by my necklace, I smiled, that helped me figure out where to point.

"You are going down." I whispered. Forcing myself to stand. Suddenly, something hit me on the eyes, I yelled as they began to burn. I took a deep breath and started signing my fathers fire release, dragon breath. I focused and let it go, knowing I only had one shot, and I was finished. "Dragon breath!" I yelled, feeling it burst out of me, I saw him try to move, jumping back, but I followed his blob and released, I heard the man screaming as I collapsed, spent. Bolt's necklace fell off and I could hear Himawari using her moms gentle twin lion fist. I heard the other man scream, Himawari grunting as she finished him. I heard Himawari yell out in pain, and barely hear someone yell 'Rasengan,' I felt my heart jump. Bolt. I went to yell for him, but something hit me in the chest. I clutched it, gasping. "Ugh!" I grunted, holding my chest.

"Sarada! SHARINGAN!" That's not Bolt, Papa? I fell over, curling on my side.

"Sarada!" Bolt, that was Bolt, when did he get here? I felt hands on my chest. Something covering me. I tried to activate the sharingan, but nothing happened, my eyes were burning and watering.

"Sasuke! Don't look. I'll take her." Uncle? I could feel it getting dimmer. I fought to keep my eyes opened. I gripped the bolt necklace.

"Let me have her Dobe." Papa. He is here. I felt someone else lean by me,

"Papa? Bolt?" I asked. "I-I don't feel good." I was pulled into someones arms,

"Dad, I got her." I heard Bolt say and suddenly, we were flying faster than I ever thought possible. I could feel my Papa's cloak, I clutched at it in my fist.

"I-I'm S-s-sorry." I forced out, my words jumby, my mind wouldn't focus. I squinted, but I couldn't see, I tried to blink it away, but nothing.

"Not now, sweetie. We'll talk when we get to your mother and you get better, ok?" He said, sounding panicked.

"I'm tired. So tired." I muttered.

"Don't you sleep young lady!" My papa said, sternly.

"Himawari, is she ok?" I asked.

"Her Dad has her. You're both going to be ok."

"Bolt? Was Bolt really there?" I asked, feeling dizzy.

"Yes. He showed up before we did." Papa sped up.

"They did something to my eyes burn."

"We'll get you all fixed up. Just stay awake. Keep talking. I saw the aftermath of your attack, was that Dragon fire?" I nodded.

"It was my last defense, and it was very, very, um, um." I trailed off, feeling nauseous and unable to focus.

"Sarada! Keep talking." Papa's voice grew dimmer. I squinted, mad that he wouldn't just let me sleep. We must have landed in the village, there was yelling and confusion. Then I heard a scream, my mother. My head fell, limp against a pillow as I accepted the darkness. The last thing I heard someone yelling my name, I clutched at the bolt as hard as I could. Slipping away.

* * *

 **Still don't know how I feel about this chapter... Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

I felt my eyes open, there was breathing on my side. I blinked as everything came into focus, well still blurry, but more focused than when I passed out. I saw yellow haired boy sleeping, head resting against my hand, I pulled it away, gently rubbing his head. He slowly sat up, then jumped.

"Sarada! You're awake." I stared at him.

"How is Himawari?" I asked, groaning.

"Kinda bad. The bastard broke her arm in 4 places, she sustained a concussion and scrapes and scratches. You though," He let out a dry chuckle. "You had us all scared. That one you guys took as hostage was determined to take one of you down with him." I focused and saw his right hand was wrapped all the way up to his elbow.

"How did you get hurt?" I asked, holding his left hand.

"I arrived at the tail end of the fight and I have a fractured collarbone and a second and third degree burns on my hand. Your mom fixed me up though." I tugged on him.

"Me?" I asked as he ignored my signal.

"Stitches in your hand, busted ribs, and they did something to your eyes and your mom had a hard time fixing it, but she worked her magic and your eyes are as good as new, almost and that kanai hit you centimeters from your heart. You are are so lucky." I tugged harder on his hand.

"Come here. I want you to hold me." I muttered.

"Didn't you just hear what I said?" He asked, but gave in. I scooted over to make room for him on the cramped bed. I curled into his good side, my hand resting on his chest.

"I just need to make sure you're ok." I muttered, yawning.

"Sleep, you need to rest your eyes." He whispered, and I Burrowed my head deeper into his shoulder.

 **Bolt pov**

I arrived ahead of my dad and Sasuke. Running into Nani, who was being attacked by a man in the woods. Me and Inojin fought him off and he ran off. She told me that Sarada and Himawari were in trouble and I took off after the man. I arrived to a battlefield. There were maybe 10 Himawari's, fighting a 7ft guy and Sarada was being jerked around by my necklace by another guy, he threw something in her face, a powder, and she yelled, but I saw her smirk and start signing and the man jumped back right into a dragons breath. I saw it recoil back to Sarada, since she fell and I ran, stopping it from hitting her, but severely burning my hand, I heard Himawari grunt as she finished off her opponent. I didn't know about the third guy, thinking there were only two. The man must have made a clone when I was distracted. I saw him go for the real Himawari, grabbing her and jerking her arm in an unnatural position. I could hear the snaps of her bones and I saw red and powered up rasengan, hissing as it hurt my burnt hand, but no one hurts my little sister. I hit him hard, he disappeared as I heard a thunk, squish and Sarada gasp. My heart froze, I turned to see Sarada clutching her chest, not knowing what hit her.

"Sarada! SHARINGAN!" I jerked my head, seeing Dad and Uncle appearing. Dad ran to Himawari, while Uncle finished off the guy. I kneeled by Sarada, her eyes hazing over, shivering. I took off my jacket, covering. Her dad kneeling by her, looking like he's been ripped in two. As long as I've know him, he always had this blank, harsh stare. Especially when me and Sarada started dating. But he looks, broken. Dad lept over, Himawari in his arms. He laid her down, her left arm bent in an unnatural way and I couldn't bare to look at it.

"Don't look Sasuke. I'll take her." Dad tried, but Uncle took her and took off. I tried to take Himawari, but Dad refused and took off. I looked at the people, and a man handed me a kanai, but it did't feel like a normal Kanai.

"This is what we were protecting. Can you change it back?" He asked and I nodded. It turned out to be papers, treaty and important looking.

"Do you still need the escort? Or is this mission over?" I asked, not wanting Sarada and Himawari to get in trouble for abandoning the mission. Ninja who leave a mission unfinished are trash.

"We'll be fine. Those were the three we were worried about. Go and we are sorry about the trouble we caused." I bowed and took off. Praying Sarada makes it. I arrived to the hospital after they did, My aunt was sobbing on my mom's shoulder, my mom gasped at my hand, pulling me to her.

Bolt! Your hand!" She gasped. I hissed as she accidentally touched it. "Sakura?" Mom asked. Aunt suddenly froze, but her face went into doctor mode, pulling her hair back and leading me to a room. Her hands glowed green as she assessed the damage.

"How did you get these burns?" Aunt Sakura asked. I hissed at the contact.

"Sarada. She accidentally hit me. That asshole threw something in her eyes, and she couldn't see."

"Language Bolt." mom muttered, glancing at the time. Aunt healed it the best she could, but I would still need it wrapped and checked on. Aunt checked me the rest of the way out, turns out, I somehow fractured my collarbone, and obviously the hand, which she wrapped all the way to my elbow in a nice, cooling bandage. Mom was pacing, her face was filled with anxiety. I grabbed her hand and took her to Himawari. Aunt rushed to help Granny Tsunade with Sarada. Dad embraced mom as he told her Himawari was ok, just a concussion, which they fixed, a broken arm and scratches, they couldn't heal her arm fully, so it was wrapped in a cast, bending at her elbow and put in a sling. They were about to head home, but my mom tried to urge me to come home, but my dad understood.

"Hinata, sweetie. If I were in the hospital, would you leave me?" He asked, his arm going around her. She shook her head and hugged me.

"I want you home in the morning at the latest." She said, looking me straight in the eye. Hands on her hips.

Ok, ok. I will." I smiled as they turned to leave, turning and looking for a nurse to point me in Sarada's direction

 **Himawari's POV**

I glanced around the waiting room, watching Bolt hurry off to find Sarada, but I was looking for someone. I felt my face drop as I didn't see him.

"Come on baby. Let's get you home." Mama wrapped her arm around my shoulder and lead me out of the hospital. I felt my body jerk to a stop. My mom looked at me.

"Go on ahead. I'll catch up with you." I shooed her as I felt my body turn. I didn't fight it as I saw Shikadai, his hands folded and his shadow stretched to me. I smiled as he dropped his hands, a smirk on his face. I quickly walked towards him and threw my good arm around his neck. I hugged him as tight as my bad arm would allow. He buried his head in my neck, being careful of my arm as he hugged me. His hand running through my hair and coming to a stop at the base of my neck. I stepped back and glanced at him, waiting for him to explain the Shadow possession Jutsu on me. He just shrugged and his hands went to his pocket as his shoulders drooped.

"Heard you had a pretty bad mission." He said. I shrugged.

"It was pretty bad. I got lucky." I motioned to my arm "They got Sarada pretty bad."

"I heard. Her dad is at the training grounds, destroying the posts. No one is brave enough to go calm him down, except Sakura, but she's busy fixing Sarada, so, it's such a drag." I nodded as I kept staring at him. Willing him to kiss me. Sarada told me Bolt made the first move, and with mama and Dad, dad made the first move. He continued to stare at me, a blush hinting on his face. "Why do you keep staring at me?" He cocked his head to the side. I rolled my eyes.

"Screw it." I muttered and stood on my tip toes, wrapping my good hand to the back of his neck and jerked his face to me and kissed him. His mouth was warm and I could feel his body was ridged, his lips not moving and not making an effort to kiss me back. I felt my heart drop. Maybe he doesn't feel the same way. I pulled back a little, giving him a chance to keep the contact, but he didn't. I frowned. I kept my eyes trained on the ground. Then I glanced at him. He had his eyes trained on me. I jutted my chin out and I turned on my heel and started walking away, hurt that he didn't feel the same, but happy that I got a kiss out of him. I put my hand in my face, but I just ruined the friendship we had. Maybe that's why I never kissed him. Oh my god I just ruined everything. is this how Bolt felt when he kissed Sarada? Or was he 100% positive that she liked him? I got down the road and went to turn when I felt myself freeze again. "Shikadai!" I yelled as he forced me to turn back around and we started walking towards each other. I glared at him as we stood inches apart.

"Why did you just kiss me?" He asked. I glared at him.

"I don't know." I said, honestly. He nodded, his hands moving. I gasped as it forced my bad arm to move.

"Shit, sorry. Sorry." He froze his left arm in the same position mine was in, but moved his right arm to behind his back, forcing mine to move too.

"Let me go." I hissed at him, people staring. He shook his head.

"Nope," He sighed, rolling his eyes, causing mine to roll too. "You girls are such a drag." He muttered.

"Shika-" He cut me off with a kiss. I froze, but the jutsu forced my lips to copy his movements. I closed my eyes as his hands came up to cup my face, dropping the jutsu. I smiled and clutched his shirt. Now I know why Sarada and Bolt are always kissing, this feeling is one of the best feelings ever. He pulled back.

"I wanted to kiss you first, but I guess I'm as dense as my father." He dropped his hands. I glanced at him and smiled.

"Make it up to me then." I ran my hands through my hair. He smiled quickly.

"Ramen?" He asked, his hands going to his pockets. I hooked my arm around him.

"That sounds lovely." I said. Walking down the street with him.

 **Bolt's pov**

I waved to my parents and took off, I found Sarada's room and it was locked, a signal they were still working on her. I sat down, rose my knees up and leaned against the wall. Tired.I sat there. Not moving for who knows how long. I must have dosed off, cause I awoke to a nurse shaking me.

"Are you here for Sarada Uchiha?" She asked. I nodded She motioned her hands to the door and I didn't hesitate. I jerked it open and saw her on the eye's were bandaged and so was most of her. I pulled the chair up, grabbing her hand. I scanned and couldn't see the bolt. I wasn't mad about it being gone. I leaned against her hand, feeling exhausted. I felt something rubbing my head, I slowly raised my head, looking and saw onyx eyes staring at me and I jumped,

"Sarada, You're awake!" I was shocked. I expected her to sleep longer. A nurse must have unwrapped her eyes. We spoke for a little bit. I didn't tell her the details on my hand, not wanting her to feel guilty. She kept pulling on my good hand though, I ignored it, but then she pulled harder,

"Come here, I want you to hold me." She muttered. I rolled my eyes, slowly climbing in, in no position to tell her no. She curled into my side, being careful of my collarbone and avoiding my hand. I could tell she was fighting to keep her eyes opened.

"Sleep." I muttered, gently rubbing her back. I settled back. Fully intent on sleeping, but Sarada pulled away from me. Looking at me.

"I'm not tired." She said. "I just want you to hold me. I almost died," She muttered. I felt my stomach drop, just hitting me how close I came to losing her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." I held my head down in shame. I climbed out of the bed, sitting in the chair and put m face in my hands. I felt her grab my arm.

"This is not your fault. We got caught in a bad situation, and you did all you could." She said, sitting up, moving so she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Lay back down. You are hurt." I tried, but I saw her eyes flash.

"I don't need you babying me! You, my father, you all think you know best! You don't! It's just hurt ribs! Quit acting like I broke my leg!" She stood up, clutching her ribs with her left arm. I went to help her, but she waved her hand. "Get back. I'm fine. Where are my clothes? I'm going home." She began limping around, looking. I rolled my eyes, trying to talk her down. She had her mom's temper and when she get's going, it's hard to get her to calm down.

"Sarada, you're still injured," I tried,

"I feel fine! Now tell me where my clothes are right now!" She started jerking drawers open. I sighed, grabbing her arm. She whirred around and slapped me right across the face. I froze, gripping my cheek. In shock she hit me, again. She gasped, looking at me, her mouth kinda agape.

"I did it again." She whispered, staring at her hand. "I hurt you, again." I grabbed her arm with my good hand

"Just stop! I don't care that you hit me! It didn't even hurt. Just stop beating yourself over it! I grabbed you first. It is a natural reaction to strike out at people grabbing you!" I tried pulling her into a hug, but she wiggled away.

"Just leave. Go." She crossed her arms.

"Sarada." I said softly, reaching my arms towards her.

"Just Go!" She yelled and I jumped back, staring at her, then I got angry.

"No!" I yelled back. Sarada whipped around to face me, her eyes blazing. I glared right back.

 **Sarada pov  
**

"No!" Bolt yelled and I felt my anger rise. I whipped around to face him.

"I said Get out! It's my room and I don't want you in here!" I screamed, stomping my foot. Bolt shook his head.

"Not while we're fighting!" He said, softer, but his tone was still stern and pissed off.

"I just want to sleep!" I tried. But Bolt shook his head.

"I will leave when we stop fighting!"

"We're not fighting! So go!" I tried, knowing full well we were fighting.

"Sarada! Why are you acting like this!" Bolt demanded.

"Acting like what?!" I yelled back.

"Why are you so short with me all of a sudden?! You've hit me more in the past two days then you ever have in the 17 years we've known each other!" I felt my face drop, then I jutted out my chin. "Do you love me? Or did I put you on the spot?" Bolt softened his voice, crossing his arms, his shoulders drooping. "And don't lie. I wanna know, did you only say you loved me, because I said it first?" I rubbed my face.

"Yes. I do. It's just that," I went to tell him about the men knowing things about me, but stopped myself. I wanna talk to my father about them first. So I grabbed his face and jerked him down to my level, kissing him. He froze, not expecting it. I pulled back a little. "I was afraid I wouldn't get to do that again." I whispered. Bolt rested his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, picking me up. I wiggled, but he held tight.

"Bolt, put me down." I said, but he laid me down on the bed, falling next to me and pulling me to his chest.

"I'm tired. Its like 3 in the morning. I wanna get at least a little sleep before your dad kicks me out." He muttered into the back of my neck, kissing it. I sighed."Fine." I muttered, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Annnnnd done. Sorry it took me forever to update, I've just been busy and having no time to write. Reviews are welcomed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing and medical terms are from google. So, yeah.**

* * *

Sarada's pov.

I felt eyes on me and I knew they weren't Bolt's. I facing Bolt, our chests flushed against each other, but his head was in my shoulder, I could feel his even breaths against my neck. My arms were wrapped around him and his were around me. I yawned and opened my eyes. The hokage, Himawari, Shikamaru and Papa were staring at us.

"Sarada. You better be fully clothed under those blankets." Papa said, I looked and saw Bolt was shirtless.

"I am. We didn't do anything." I yawned again, too tired and achy to fight with him. I pulled my arm out and began to shake Bolt. "Bolt. Bolt." I whispered,

"Boruto!" The hokage said, louder. Bolt jumped at his fathers voice, sitting up. Clutching his arm.

"Shit. This burns like hell." He hissed.

"Go see Sakura. She'll change the bandage and make it feel better." His dad shooed him out. Bolt nodded and quickly kissed me. Pulling back.

"Ew, morning breath." He teased, mushing my hair and bowing to Shikamaru, his dad and mine, scooping up his shirt and bumping Himawari, then walking out the door. I rolled my eyes and turned to face them, sitting cross-legged and Himawari sat next to me, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arm around them.

"Ok girls. I want to know what happened, every detail." Naruto asked, in full Hokage mode. He wasn't my uncle, nor her dad anymore.

"You moved Bolt off to go chase a cat, and we left like normal. Himawari lead first and I took up the rear, a few hours later,"

"I need exact hours." Shikamaru said, writing this down. I glared at him.

"I wasn't timing it. Maybe 2 hours. As I was saying, we switched and I was in the lead. Around noon, we breaked to let the clients eat and rest. I looked over everything while Himawari filled the canteens. We ate till maybe 1 and started out again. I took the lead and one of the clients, Zene, kept trying to talk to me and walk by me. I shook her off and something caught my attention, It was a bunch of paper bombs on the ground and I reacted, grabbing Zene and jumping back, they went off, and if we would've been closer, everyone would've been hurt, but I took the brunt of it, getting hit in the back. No one was hurt, bad, I just got hit. Himawari cleaned it and we got the whole story out of them."

"They told us about the treaty and some people weren't happy about it. They showed us the documents, and Sarada decided to take off, look around and send for help. I tried to stop her, but she took off, so I set up camp and waited."

"I looked around, using my sharingan and saw the chakra levels, it was weird, it was everywhere, yet nowhere at the same time. I sent Nani out and ran into three guys."

"Do you know their names?" Shikamaru asked. I closed my eyes, trying to remember.

"Two, Jinor and Hirato, but the leader never said his name. They did a weird freezing jutsu on me, and talked about papa. Taunting me with you. I got to my smoke bombs and got them in the face. I escaped and tried to get away, I heard the leader send Jinor after me, and Hirato after Himawari while he went after Nani. I confronted Jinor and we battled, but he did a switch with a clone and caught me from behind, knocking me out." I looked to Himawari to tell what happened with her.

"I saw, what was his name? Hirato?" I nodded. "Well, I saw Hirato coming and prepared myself. I made clones, which set up traps and I battled him. It was a long battle and I finally caught him and knocked him out, tying him up. I sat and waited for Sarada."

"I woke up to hitting the ground hard, landing on my glasses, breaking them. I was gagged and blindfolded. I heard the men in there. They talked about how Himawari got their friend and how he didn't catch the dog and they needed to hurry. I gripped a piece of glass in my hand and got my bindings off. I sat up and waited, building the fire in my stomach, waiting for them to take the gag off. The second they did, I hit them as hard as I could, ripping my blindfold off and swiping the flames and running. I fell from a tree, hurting my ribs and got up and searched for Himawari's aura. I followed it and when I got close to her, I called for her, and I tripped and fell and Himawari came to me. After that, it gets fuzzy." I looked to Himawari finish.

"I heard Sarada calling me, and I followed her voice, finding her. She was in pretty bad shape, and I helped her back to the camp and sat her down. I didn't know what to do. We were stuck. I knew we couldn't make it to the village with Sarada's condition and couldn't abandon the caravan. I felt a shift in the air and knew they were coming. I had the clients hide while I gave Sarada the papers. She changed them into a Kanai and took one from me, promising to defend them with her life. I took a breath and prepared myself. I made some clones and sent some out to look through the forest. The men popped out of nowhere and I went at them. One went for me, and I tried to keep the other off Sarada, but I had to focus on the big guy I was fighting. I felt a heat pass me as I hit him with mama's lions fist and defeated him. I turn to see Bolt protecting Sarada from the fire coming at her, I didn't know Hirato freed himself. I felt something grab my arm and jerk it. I passed out to Bolt coming to my rescue and that's all I know."

"Wait, I burned Bolt?" I asked, looking around. I felt my eyes burn with shame as they wouldn't meet my gaze. "I hurt him like that? I knew dragon fire was a stupid mistake." I buried my face in my hands,

"Hey, I'm fine and he had you cornered." I saw Bolt in the doorway, his arm still wrapped.

"Good, can you fill in the blanks?" His dad looked at him. He nodded.

"Inojin and I were deep in the woods, trying to find that stupid cat. Inojin had just got a grab on it when I heard a yelp and jumped towards it, seeing Nani and some guy. He was attacking her and Inojin and I went and helped her, the guy escaping. I didn't think to follow him till Nani told me that Himawari and Sarada were in trouble. She then went to get you guys and I went after the man. I arrived to Himawari fighting and some guy jerking Sarada around. He threw a powder in her eyes and she hit him with Dragons breath, he tried to jump out of the way, but it hit him, but she fell and with him standing so close, some of it ricocheted back, going for her. I threw my arm out and stopped it, burning me. I didn't know about the third guy. I watched Himawari finish off her guy, and I thought it was over. I went to check on Sarada and I saw something rush Himawari, grabbing her and snapping her arm. I didn't think, I powered up Reseagan, which hurt like hell, and hit him, he vanished and I heard a thunk and squish. I saw Sarada fall and a kanai in her chest. that's when you guys showed up." Bolt sat next to me, holding my hand, rubbing his thumb against the top of my hand.

"Wait, something you said earlier, they knew who your dad was?" Shikamaru asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. They knew I was Uchiha when I didn't have my sharingan activated. I don't know how they knew things about me, things that you wouldn't just know."

"I need to to be specific, what things did they know." Naruto urged. I glanced at my papa, who was staring at me, looking curious too.

"They said they knew my father by name, and that he's helped them in the past. I claimed my papa would never help them, then they threw in my face why is he always gone, why you didn't see me off before my mission yesterday. They even knew Bolt proposed to me. And that's when I fled the first time. I heard them talking about mom when I was tied up. I didn't understand how they knew that. Bolt only proposed two days ago, and I only told my mother and Papa." The hokage and Shikamaru looked toward Papa.

"I've never seen them before. I swear."

"Well, they knew some specific details." Shikamaru pointed out.

"I don't know how they knew that." Papa crossed his arms. Glaring at them.

"Well, I'm going to send some people to go check on the caravan, make sure they made it and see if they know any information about those men." The hokage shifted his cape. Papa nodded.

"I want to go." Papa said. The hokage nodded.

"You can take Konohomaru and Tenten, that boy is always bugging me at not giving him anything exciting." Shikamaru shook his head.

"Today is Tenten's alone day at the graveyard. I guess this was the day of the week she and Neji always hung out and trained. You need to send someone else." Shikamaru said. I saw the Hokage clench his fist at the mention of Neji and nodded, thinking.

"Ok. How bout Lee?" Shikamaru nodded and so did papa. " Alright. Let's head out. I know I have paperwork up to my neck in the office. Bolt, Himawari, I want you to head home now, Sarada, your mother will be in here soon to check on you." I nodded.

"Ok. I'm going home now." Himawari bowed and ran out the door. Naruto looked at her funny.

"What was that about?" He muttered, more to himself. Shikamaru shrugged.

"She's your daughter." He said. Papa shook his head and leaned over, poking my forehead, smiling at me.

"I'll be back tonight. I'll send your mother in here." He walked out the door. The hokage and Shikamaru nodded to us.

"I mean it, I want you home in 10 minutes." Bolt rolled his eyes.

"I'll be home. Don't worry." Bolt waved to him. I leaned into his side.

"Why didn't you tell me I hurt you?" I asked, he shrugged.

"I'm the one who blocked the flames. I caused it."

"But I knew it was dangerous to use it, especially since I couldn't see."

"Again, not your fault. Now, I have to go. I'll be back later, ok?" I nodded, laying back in bed.

"Ok. I'll see you later." I smiled at him and he leaned over and kissed me.

"Now, I want you to stop blaming yourself. I'm fine and so are you." he kissed me again. "And you still have morning breath." He laughed as I threw the pillow at him, tossing it back as he walked towards the door. "Still love you though!" He said,

"Love you too." I called as he closed the door. I sighed and leaned back, my chest hurting.

"Hey baby." I looked and saw my mom walking in, in her doctor's uniform and Granny Tsunade coming in behind her.

"Hi." I said.

"How are you feeling?" She looked at my clipboard.

"My chest in on fire. My ribs ache and I still can't see well."

"Well, you're father is picking up your new glasses. And the burning is temporary, you gave us a scare." My mom said, brushing my hair back.

"How? According to Bolt, I was fine."

"Well, sweetie. Your heart stopped. Twice. We didn't tell Bolt or your father, I didn't want to worry them. "

"Wait. My heart stopped!" I held my chest, scared.

"Yeah. I almost had to walk away and have Lady Tsunade take over, but I held it together. You had Cardiac Tamponade," I looked at her, not knowing what that was, she sighed. "Too much blood from your wound filled the area around your heart, preventing it from beating. We got it drained and I used my healing to fix it best I could, but you're going to have one heck of a scar." I pulled my gown down and looked at the covered stitches. I had a freshly healed cut right next to it.

"Wait, you said it stopped twice." I looked at them

"Well, the second time was after we had you stitched up. We don't know what caused it, One moment, you had a strong heartbeat, the next you were flat-line for a few seconds, but it started right up again and we ran tests, but everything came up normal." Granny explained. Looking at my healing stitches and feeling my ribs. I hissed as she touched a tender spot. She smiled and apologized and the area began to feel cool. I felt the pain fade. "Ok, I think her ribs will be fine, how's her wound?" My Mom opened the front of my gown and felt it gently.

"Healing nicely. I don't think I'm going to mess with it. Let it heal naturally. I'll rub some antibacterial ointment every day and change the bandage,"

"Sounds good. You, young lady, have your father's stubbornness, and your mother's spirit, not just anyone can get stabbed in the chest, have their heart stop and have a heated argument with their boyfriends within hours of each other." I blushed.

"You heard us?" I asked, looking at the ground.

"Sweetie, the whole floor heard you guys. When it went quiet, we checked on you. Saw you two sleeping. Left it alone." Granny Tsunade said, grinning. "I'm going to go check on other patients, you got this?" Mom nodded and Granny Tsunade left.

"And, I believe this is yours." My mom pulled Bolt's necklace out of her pocket. I smiled.

"I was wondering where it went. I assumed it was gone forever." I took it and put it on, twirling it.

"I saw your father on the way out, told me about those men." Mom sat next to me, pushing my hair back again.

"Everything?" I asked. She nodded, messing with my hair.

"Yes. you might think your father lied, but I know him, and he isn't the same man he was when he was your age, he's changed and would never betray us. He was upset with you yesterday, I admit, he's stubborn, but he would never hurt you. He just doesn't want to face the fact his little girl is growing up into a strong woman." I leaned against my mom, she wrapped her arms around me. "And when you have kids, you'll understand." She whispered in my ear. I squeezed her tightly.

"I'm sorry for fighting with Papa then leaving and almost dying." I whispered. My mom hugged me tighter.

"It's fine. "she said. I went to pull back, but my mom held on. "Little longer, please." She whispered. "Ok. I think I'm going to be ok now. I know you are almost an adult, but it's scary when you see your flesh and blood on that operating table. So scary and when your father came through those doors with blood all over him and you in his arms, I screamed, I admit, I lost it for a moment. But I had to pull it together."

"Do I have to stay here, or can I go home?" I asked, My mom took out her stethoscope and stuck it on my back.

"Take some breaths, Ok. Your lungs sound normal. Everything seems healing nicely." She moved to my front and listened to my heart. "Your heart sounds strong." She put the stethoscope back around her neck and sighed. "Fine. I think you can head home. But only Chocho or Himawari are allowed in the house and I expect you to know better, Bolt isn't allowed over when your dad's on a mission and I'm at work."

"I know I know. Naruto sent Bolt and Himawari home to their mother."

"Yeah, I know. Come on. I'll help you get ready." She helped me change and I saw a sticky pad on me.

"What's this?"

"Heart monitor." She said.

"I got the rest." I shooed her away, she rolled her eyes and pointed to the sticky pad on my chest.

"This will sound an alarm if something happened when you're here." She left the room before I could ask what would set it off. I shrugged and continued getting dressed.

Sakura's POV

I heard the hospital doors open. I glanced up. It was Naruto, full Hokage gear, Sasuke, minus his cape, and Shikamaru, who looked bored and Himawari, looking tired, but had a happy smile on her face.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked. Looking at them. Sasuke walked to me and gave me a quick kiss.

"Hey. We need to talk to Sarada. Is she ok?" I nodded.

"Her and Bolt got into a little argument, but everything seems ok with them now. A nurse just checked on them and they're fast asleep."

"Ok. I'm going to be sending Bolt down here, Could you look at his arm again? From what Hinata described it looked pretty bad and I want to make sure that there is no nerve damage."

"From what I saw yesterday, his arm was healing fine. Besides, I want to change his bandage again." I looked back down at my paperwork. "Oh, and she's in room 307." I said, not looking up. A few moment's later, I heard footsteps and Bolt came strolling around the corner, his face filled with pain.

"Sakura? Can you make it stop throbbing so bad?" He asked. I looked at it and saw it was inflamed, no pun intended. I lead him to a room and pulled my hair back.

"Come here. It looks irritated." I said as I unwrapped it, looking at the damage. "These blisters need to be drained."

"Well, Sarada did accidentally sleep on it last night." He cringed as I poked the blister, not enough to tear it, but get a little bit of the liquid. His arm was mostly second degree burns, but I could see around the edges where the third degree began.

"Well, that wasn't smart, was it." I said, grabbing the cooling bandages. He shrugged. I began wrapping it in two layers of bandage, the burns going from his hand, all the way up to his upper arm, stopping just 3 or 4 inches from his shoulder.

"She was very emotional yesterday."

"I heard." I pulled a bit too tight on his bandage, making him jump and gulp, looking at me.

"I didn't hurt her."

"No. You didn't. But letting that girl hang on you sure hurt her.""

"I didn't let Zene hang on me!" Bolt tried to defend himself, but I rolled my eyes.

"You and your father act exactly alike! He was the same exact way with your mother! He never saw what other girls hanging on him did to her!" I cut the bandage and let his arm go, putting my hands on my hips, but he interrupted me before I could continue.

"I may be like him, but I don't see other girls because no other girl is Sarada! I don't notice their pawning for me because I'm too busy wondering what the one girl who matters, Sarada, what the hell she sees in me. Yes, I'm dense, slow, and forgetful. I know this. I just don't know how she sees past it all." He sat down on the bed, running his fingers through his hair, making it stick up more."And you know what sucks the most?" He asked, looking at me, his eyes looking pretty dead, he let out a dry chuckle. "I almost lost her yesterday. I should've been there. I was suppose to be there. If only I ran just a little bit faster. I shouldn't have turned around! It's my fault she's in the condition she's in." He buried his face in his hands. I sighed, feeling bad for snapping at him, but I can see he truly loves her. I sat down next to him. Patting his back.

"Hey, it's not your fault. She's an Uchiha, she'll bounce back. It's just a few cracked ribs and a hole in her chest. It can and will heal. You got that man off Nani and got her help in time. You are the perfect guy for her." He nodded.

"I'm going to go back up there. I know they are getting the story out of the girls, and I know they're going to want mine, since towards the end, Sarada was blind and Himawari was unconscious." He smiled at me and hurried away. I blew my bangs and went back to my desk. I glanced up, and saw spike head of Shikadai, sitting in a chair, looked bored. I shrugged and assumed he was waiting on Shikamaru or Bolt. I looked back at my paperwork. Sighing. As much as I loved my job, I sure hated all this paper work I had to fill out. I heard the sound of feet running and I looked up just in time to see a flash of yellow and indigo hair. I looked and Saw Himawari kissing Shikadai, or Shikadai kissing Himawari. I don't know, but it sure as hell shocked me. I stared, for a minute before I heard a crash and Saw Naruto on the floor while Shikamaru had his hand over his face and Sasuke ignored it and came over to me. Telling me everything.

"Wait, they knew about me and Sarada and everything?" He nodded

"It's very scary all the facts they knew about us. They even knew about the proposal." I put my hand over my mouth.

"Sasuke, that happened two days ago. No one knows that." He nodded.

"I know. Dobe back there is sending me, Lee and Konohomaru to that village and seeing if the Caravan people know of them." I nodded.

"Be careful please? I don't think my heart can take much more." I warned him. He nodded and smiled, which may seem rare to most people, but I've seen him smile a lot.

"Is she really ok?" His hands went to my waist, pulling me closer. I nodded, glancing at Himawari trying to get her dad up while Shikamaru was just shaking his head at Shikadai.

"She is. You need to pick her up some glasses though." I pushed his bangs back. "You need a haircut." I smiled at him.

"I like my hair the way it is. Now I got to go. I love you." He whispered, kissing me quickly. I smiled.

"I love you too. Be careful. I'm serious!" I called after him, seeing Lady Tsunade coming in after them. Naruto lead Himawari out while Shikamaru had Shikadai. I shook my head at them and lead Lady Tsunade to Sarada's room. We checked her out and Lady Tsunade finished healing her ribs while I looked at her heart, which was really worrying me. There's no reason I can find on why it stopped like it did. None. I was worried that it might do it again, and no one would be there to help her. She came up ok and wanted to go home, and with no reason to keep her here, I caved, handing her clothes.

"I want someone home with you. I think I'll call Ino. She'll come by till I get off of work." I muttered to myself, helping her into her clothes.

"I got the rest." Sarada shooed me. I went to my desk and dialed Ino's number. Sai answering.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey, It's me. Is Ino there?" I asked.

"Yeah. INO!" Sai yelled. I waited.

"Hello?" Ino asked.

"Hey, you doing anything today?" I asked, looking at my clipboard, to see who I got to check on.

"Ummm, no. The shops closed today, I already gave Tenten her flowers. Why?"

"It's Sarada. Her health is scaring me and I want someone with her. I got to work and Sasuke is interrogating the men that attacked the girls."

"And you want me to stay with her?"

"Could you? Please?"

"She's a big girl, you can't baby her you know." I let out a sigh.

"Ino," I looked around making sure no one was listening. "Ino, her heart stopped, twice. The first time, it was cardiac tamponade, blood from her wound filled the area around her heart and prevented it from pumping, which I fixed, but it stopped a second time out of nowhere and for no reason. I told her it was for a few seconds, but she was dead for 2 minutes. No heart beat, no breathing, nothing, then it started again out of nowhere, and we ran every test we could on her to find what caused it. Lady Tsunade couldn't find a reason, I couldn't find a reason and I'm scared that it's going to happen again, and I need someone to keep an eye on her. Please." I begged.

"Ok, I'll be there. I didn't know." Suddenly a buzzer went off. I looked at the board of lights to see the room number.

"Shit shit!" It was Sarada's room.

"Sakura? what's wrong!" Ino asked, but I had already dropped the phone and was running to her room and Sarada was on the floor, not moving and I kneeled down and felt her chest, nothing. No heart beat and she wasn't breathing. I began cpr.

"Someone get Lady Tsunade!" I yelled, counting the compression. "Come on Sarada, come on." I muttered, stopping and listening again, and still got nothing. "And someone get the Hokage down here!" I yelled. Feeling my heart jumping around. "Sarada." I said, feeling her heart start again. "Help me move her. I need to get her on the bed." We moved her and I set her up with a heart monitor and breathing tube. She wasn't waking up. I leaned against my hands as lady Tsunade looked at her. But all we can do is wait.

* * *

 **Sorry to leave it on this cliff hanger, but I'm already pushing 4,514 words and needed to end it. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sarada's Pov**

I sat on the edge of the bed, putting my sandals. I was just ready to go home. I stood up and went over to my mirror, combing my hair, which looked like a birds nest. I felt a pain in my chest and I crossed my arms and bent over, I couldn't take a breath. I heard an alarm go off and looked at my chest. I saw the door open and my mom came rushing in.

"I don't know what I did to set it off." But she ran right through me. I gasped and spun around, seeing her kneeling by my body. "Mom." I called. But she couldn't hear me. I saw her doing cpr on me.

"Someone get Lady Tsunade and get the Hokage down here!" She yelled, listening to my chest. I was shocked when she and Granny got my heart beating again, but I was still here. She hooked me up to a heart monitor. "She's not breathing on her own, we're going to have to intubate her." Granny nodded and helped my mom guide a tube down my throat and it began breathing for me. They put some pads on my head, to monitor my brain activity? My mom sat in a chair, looking terrified. I began to wander around. Seeing Ino running into the hospital, looking frazzled.

"Sakura!" She called, looking for her. She ran right pass the nurses, who tried to keep her back and into my room. "Oh my." She gasped, her hands over her mouth.

"Her heart stopped again and she's in a comatose state. Her brain activity is normal, but she isn't responding or breathing on her own." I felt a jolt as the monitor went off again, I was flatlined. "Ino, I need you to get out!" My mom yelled, while she did compressions and granny lead Ino out. I could feel pain in my chest, which was weird.

"I need you to keep an eye out for Naruto. He needs to send for Sasuke to come back now." Granny told Ino and I followed her into the waiting room. She sat down, her face in her hands. I followed Granny back and my mom had my heart going again.

"It's getting harder and harder to get her heart started again." My mom whispered, sitting back down. Granny went to take over my mom's patients.

"Ino!" I saw the Hokage rushing through the doors, Shikamaru on his heels.

"Naruto! She got worse! Her heart stopped and she's in a coma. I was just in there and it stopped again. You need to send for Sasuke to get here now."

"What?" Naruto looked devastated. My eyes widened, Bolt. I began to run, going straight to his house. Maybe he'll be able to hear me. I saw his mother doing dishes, while he and Himawari tag teamed with drying. Since her left was in a sling and his right was badly burned, he held the dish with his left while Himawari dried it with her right. I walked up to him. Touching his hair. He jumped, looking around, but didn't see me.

"Bolt." I whispered into his ear, leaning into his back, like normal, and wrapping my arms around him. He leaned against me, looking around.

"Bolt?" Himawari looked at him. Hinata too.

"I-I swear I just, did you- I mean. I need to lay down." Bolt tried to go, but Hinata grabbed him, looking at him.

"You're pale," She commented, "You're not warm though, is your arm bugging you? Do I need to get Sakura?"

"I'm fine mom, really. I just need to lay down for a moment and then I'm going to see Sarada. Her mom's releasing her too." I followed as he bounded up the stairs and into his room. He laid down. I gently ran my fingers across his face. I could hear the phone ringing downstairs as Bolt held his face.

"I'm losing it. She's fine. She's going home. She's fine." He muttered, rubbing his face. "You're just tired. You're going to nap, then go and see her when you wake up."

"Bolt!" His mom knocked before opening the door. I could see her face was pale.

"Mom! What's wrong? Is everything ok?" She shook her head.

"It's Sarada."

"What about her?" He asked. His mom's jaw wobbling as she gritted her teeth, trying to hold it together.

"Her heart keeps stopping and she's in a coma. Sakura doesn't know why or if she's ever going to wake up." I saw Bolt's face drop.

"I-I need to be alone, please." He turned around and laid on the bed. His mom nodded and slowly closed the door. I sat next to him and he jumped at the shift in the bed. He scrambled back.

"Bolt, It's me." I said, grabbing his face. He relaxed, then stiffened.

"Are you dead?" He asked,

"No. My heart is still beating at the hospital. Well, it was last time I was there. I don't know where I am. No one can see me, and so far, you're the only one to hear me." I sat on his bed again.

"Whoa. This is freaky." He muttered. I stood up, Bolt doing the same. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Can you feel me? I asked. He nodded, his hands going, almost automatically to where my hips are, but going through them. "That tickles." I laughed. A pain shot through me and I let out a groan,

"Sarada?" He asked. I began to feel fuzzy, like when you sit in your leg too long and it falls to sleep? Except this was all over. "Sarada! Are you here? I can't feel you anymore."

"Bolt..." I let out another groan and I fell to my knees.I looked up, but I wasn't in Bolt's room anymore. I was outside the compound, except there were people walking around. Only me, mom and Papa lived here. No one liked coming here cause of the massacre and it felt a little eerie, but I've grown use to it. Everyone turned and stared as I walked through, looking for a familiar face. They whispered to each other and I felt judged and an outsider. I suddenly saw someone I recognized.

"Papa!" I called, running to a man, who had his back to me. I froze when he turned around, he looked like papa, but he had lines under his face and his hair was different. He gasped. Looking at me, I stared back, everyone gathering around.

"Oh no." The man muttered, "Sasuke isn't going to like this."

"How do you know my papa?" I asked, looking around. They were transparent, I could see through them. "Who are you!"

"I see he didn't tell you about us? Damn child." I saw an old man.

"Who? Tell me what!" I demanded. The old man shook his head.

"And disrespectful too. Horrible horrible. Sasuke can't even do this right!" I stomped my foot, clenching my fists in anger.

"You leave him out of this! Now tell me what the hell is going on here!" I yelled. "One minute I'm getting ready to leave the hospital, the next I'm little miss ghosty! No one can see me and only Bolt can hear me!" I crossed my arms. Pissed off.

"Who's this Bolt?" A man asked.

"My fiance." I twirled the necklace.

"Married! You're only a child!" a woman piped up. I glared.

"I'm 17. You know what, I'm done. I'm going back to the hospital to stare at my-" I was cut off by the fuzzy feeling again. I collapsed to the ground, gasping as I became more transparent. I felt a lump in my throat form. "Am I dying?" I asked, no one would look at me, then it hit me like a ton of bricks. "No." I whispered, staring wide eyed. "No! I can't be dying! You're all Uchiha! You're my grandfather!" I pointed to the cranky old guy. "And you must be Uncle." I looked at my father's brother. I groaned, pain shooting towards me. "I need to get back into my body." I whispered. Suddenly I was in my hospital room. I heard a gasp as I saw my father there, in a big chair. I looked at my body and it was horrible. I had purple bags under my eyes, so many machines hooked up to me. I was a wreck. My mom was curled into the chair with my papa, leaned against his shoulder. Their hands intertwined. She was staring hardcore at my heart monitor. I could see on the print out that it's stopped 3 more times. The stops were getting longer and longer.

"Sasuke, what are we going to do?" Mama whispered. I saw him shrug.

"She'll pull through. She has too. She just, she just has too." He leaned against her. "I can't be alone again Sakura." He muttered and I knew he meant he couldn't be the last Uchiha again. I looked and saw Bolt curled in a corner. Looking terrified and dead to the world. My monitor went off again and I collapsed to the ground in pain as my mom lept into action and began cpr. I crept over to Bolt, squatting in front of him and grabbing his face with my hands, but he didn't acknowledge me till my heart started again. He leaned into them.

"She's here." Bolt muttered.

"What?" My mom asked, looking at them. i realized it was late. they all looked tired.

"Sarada. She's here. I can feel her." He whispered..

"Bolt, honey, You need to sleep." My mom urged, thinking he was just tired. But he ignored her, his hand creeping to his face, resting above where my hand was.

"It hurts Bolt. When my heart stops. It hurts so much." I said. Bolt started to tear up.

"I don't know what to do. I just wish I could take the pain from you. I wish it were me instead." I smiled and kissed his cheek. His eyes fluttered as I wiped his tears away, I placed my forehead against his.

"Hey, I'm gong to pull through this." I promised. I let out another groan as My heart Monitor went all over the place, then flatlining. "I really wish that would stop." I muttered, "I don't know what to do or how to get back into my body. Those men did something to me." Bolt was slumped against the wall, looking petrified as my monitor was still flatlined. I let out a scream as it felt like I was being torn in half. No one hearing me. My hand went through Bolt, and he didn't make an indication that he felt it. I felt alone, isolated. No one paying me any mind. I don't understand how Naruto lived 9 years with this. I opened my eyes and I was back at the compound.

"Oh, you're back." Grandfather said, a woman next to him hit him. I collapsed to my knees.

"I don't want to die." I said, ready to cry.

"Neither did we." A man muttered from the group. I glared.

"Your deaths, even though they were tragic, were quick. I'm dying a slow, painful death. Every time my heart stops, it feels as though I'm being sawed in half and my mother is having a hard time getting it to restart each time. I need to find out what is causing this to me."

"And let me guess, you want help?" Grandfather stated. I remember Papa telling me, briefly, he was a stern, uncaring man. I glared directly at him.

"No, I don't need help. I'll figure this out on my own." I stood up, holding my chest, turning on my heel. I felt someone grab my arm and saw it was uncle.

"You act just like Sasuke." He smiled, poking my forehead, I held my hand to my head, looking at him.

"That's something Papa is always doing to me and mom." I said, wiping my face. "He's, he's having a hard time now." I said, Uncle walking next to me.

"How's that?" Uncle asked. I shrugged.

"Mom thinks it's because I'm growing up, and he was gone a lot of my childhood, trying to find peace within himself, and wasn't a big part of my life until I was 13." Uncle nodded.

"His inner turmoil is my fault."

"He and I fought before I left on a mission, and I got hurt pretty bad. Those men knew me though. I don't know how, or what they wanted. But I'm going to figure it out." I looked up at him. He smiled down, poking my forehead again.

"Let's go. I want to see Sasuke again." I looked at him,

"I don't know how I get around." I groaned as my chest began to burn. " These heart stopping's are getting closer and closer together. I don't know how much I can take. And time passes quickly when I'm in this state." I glanced around, it was morning already and I could see people, real people, walking around. We came to the hospital and I saw my friends sitting together. Himawari was curled on a bench, legs pulled to her chest, bad arm resting against her chest while her good arm was wrapped around her knees. She was leaned against Shikadai's side and he seemed to be rubbing her back, comforting her. Chocho was next to them, eating, while Inojin was on the ground, ripping paper, something that calms him.

"How's Bolt handling this?" Inojin asked. Himawari wiped her face.

"He's losing it. Claims he feels her and she talks to him. He swears it's real, but I don't know." I stopped and looked at them.

"Who are they?" Uncle asked.

"My friends. Chocho is the one eating, she's my best friend. Himawari is the one with the indigo hair, she's Bolt's sister. Shikadai's dad is the Hokage's adviser, he's next to Himawari and Inojin is on the ground, and personally, I find him weird. Huh, someone's missing." Suddenly a crash came and L.J was on the ground, his signature green onepiece with orange legwarmers. "And that is L.j. Lee jr. He's, well, special."

"Where is this, Bolt?"

"Probably in my room still." I lead him to my room. Mom and Dad were sleeping in the chair while Bolt was leaning against the foot of my bed on the ground.

"This is Bolt? Look's a lot like the blonde boy that saved my brother. He was, loud. And very determined."

"He is the son of him. This is Boruto Uzumaki." Uncle stared at him. "Watch." I whispered. I crouched next to him, putting my hand on his face. He smiled, leaning against it.

"Sarada?" He muttered. I leaned my forehead against his. His grin grew.

"I'm here." I whispered. He opened his eyes and he looked around, seeing me in the bed. He rubbed his eyes.

"I was dreaming." He muttered, standing up. Walking over to my body, pushing my hair back and kissing my forehead. "Please pull through." He muttered. I brushed my fingers across his cheek and he shook his head and walked over to Papa, shaking him. I was confused on why he was waking him. Uncle gasped and disappeared.

"What?" Papa asked.

"You ready to head out?" Bolt asked. Papa nodded, gently moving my mom so she was curled in the seat alone.

"Let's grab Shikadai on the way out, then stop by the office and get Choji and head out." Papa said. Bolt nodded. I was confused on where they were going.

"You really think these men are going to give us the answers we need?" Bolt asked as they began walked. My papa kissing my moms forehead then brushing his fingers across my cheek. Letting out a shuttering sigh.

"Oh, trust me. They will." Papa promised. They walked out of the room. Bolt had his hands behind his head, a way I've noticed Naruto walk too. I followed them and saw Papa nodding to Shikadai. Shikadai nodded back, moving and letting L.j take his spot next to Himawari. Shikadai looked between Bolt and Himawari before letting out a sigh and kissing Himawari. Bolt glared and I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around him from behind, leaning into his back.

"We were 14. Stop with the face." I whispered. Bolt closed his eyes, Letting out a sigh. I saw everyone looking at him and he cleared his throat and I saw Himawari nudge L.j. They all had a look of pity. Bolt glared. I wrapped myself around him again, comforting him.

"Himawari? I wanna test something. Look at me with the Byakugan and tell me what you see." I looked at him confused, but Himawari shrugged and activated it and gasped.

"I-I see Bolt's chakra and there's something next to him. It's faint, but I can see a shape, a human shape. It's hugging Bolt from behind." I moved. Himawari jumped. "It moved!" she pointed.

"Sarada, if it is really you, prove it." Inojin said.

"How?" I asked. Looking towards Bolt. Bolt shrugged.

"She asked how." Inojin thought, then shrugged.

"I don't know!" He said. Papa was staring at where I was with the sharingan.

"I see her, it's faint, but her chakra is there." He said, crossing his arms.

"Does that mean she's dead?" L.J asked. My papa looked at him.

"No. She could be between life and death."

"It hurts when my heart stops." I said. Bolt looked at me.

"She just said it hurts when her heart stops." Bolt said.

"Let's head out. Sarada, I want you to stay here. I don't want to risk you being to far from your body, just in case." Papa said. I nodded, knowing he could see me. I stayed while he and Shikadai and Bolt left. I sat crisscross in front of Inojin, putting my fingers to my lips, looking at Himawari and telling her not to tell, I focused and hit Inojin. He looked up,

"Did you feel that breeze?" He asked. Himawari began laughing.

"You just got hit by her." She said. I smiled, then gasped as my chest began burning. "Hey, there's something off about her. Like, you know how the Byakugan let's me see chakra flows? Well, her's just stopped around her chest." I clutched at my chest, falling to the ground, gasping. "Sarada!" Himawari screamed. Everyone jumping. I fell to my side, the pain getting worse. I was floating. Did I die? I forced my eyes opened. I forced myself to move. Suddenly, I was in front of my house, but it was different. I looked to them, and I opened the door and saw it was clean, looking different inside. There was only a picture of my mom and dad. None of me. We glanced around, hearing voices. I saw a swish of dark hair and saw Naruto and Hinata, a baby in their arms and my mom were sitting across from them, a swollen stomach. Me. This was before I was born. I looked at the baby, and it was Bolt. I gasped, the scene changing, obvious a toddler living there. Drawings all over the fridge, everything. I saw me, about 2, and Bolt playing on the floor. My mom and Hinata talking. Hinata's stomach was swollen. Himawari. Bolt and I were fighting over a toy, and I wacked him with a block. He then threw a block at me, making me cry. Mama rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"You hit him first darling." I saw my eyes glare at her, and I began playing with something else, Bolt helping me build.

"They're gonna fall in love." Hinata said, sipping on her tea.

"Oh, Sasuke is going to love that." Mama said, glancing at us. I saw the scene change again, it was the academy. First time I got glasses and I was sitting next to Bolt. Sensei Shino had a thing for Alphabetizing us. So I sat on the edge, and Bolt was in the middle and Himawari was next to him. The youngest in our class. We were 7-8 and she was only 5, but was too advanced for being in her class. She has her fathers natural talent, but her mom's focus and ability to act on that talent, unlike her father. She sat prim and proper, on a thick text book to see over the desk, her feet dangling so high from the ground, but she could handle it. I glanced around, wondering what milestone was hit here. I don't remember. Then it hit me. Shikadai sat in front of me and Bolt had climbed on the desk to chat with him, and I yelled at him to get his butt out of my face and he turned around to say something back and the boy that sat next to Shikadai, I think his name was Takumi something. Well he leaned back and bumped Bolt, and you can guess what happened next, Bolt's mouth landed on mine and I screamed, while Bolt fell on Shikadai and Takumi, sputtering while I was wiping my mouth, blushing. Everyone began laughing, both our faces were red.

The scene changed, I was still inside the academy, but we were older and taking the exam to graduate, we were 13. Alphabet order always put me and Bolt next to each other. I saw myself take a breath and did the shadow clone jutsu, making one. Passed. Bolt laughed at my one clone and walked forward and made 13 clones. Ah. His cocky stage.I saw myself glare at him, crossing my arms as Bolt smiled at my glare and put his hands behind his head. I felt myself smile as I saw myself turn away from him. Refusing to meet his gaze, I knew I liked him here. Just annoyed at his cocky attitude and so sure of himself. Himawari was next, and she made 2 clones, being more humble like her mother.

I walked as the scene changed again. We were back at my house, but it was different. I opened the door and saw decked out in party decorations. It was my birthday. I looked around to see what age, 14. This was the party Bolt kissed me. I walked around. Everyone was here. Chocho and her parents, Shikadai and his parents and Gaara and Kankuro. Bolt and Himawari and their parents. Inojin and His parents and both Lees. Himawari and Shikadai were talking and I was talking to ChoCho. ignoring Bolt, he did something, I couldn't remember and we were fighting. I watched as my mom cut the cake and Papa handed me a present. I smiled at this. And we went outside to eat the cake. Bolt sat next to me, eating and not looking at me. I watched, waiting for it, knowing it was coming. Bolt bumped me, causing me to hit myself in the mouth with frosting and I saw myself turn to yell at him and he kissed me, taking the frosting off my lips. Chocho choked, L.j fell off the steps and Himawari gaped at us. Shikadai sighed and rolled his eyes, and I watched my reaction, laughing. My eyes were wide, face red as my glasses and my mouth was slightly agape. Staring at him. Bolt shrugged and continued to eat his cake.

"Had something on your face." He said. Ok, maybe that was funny. I didn't find that response funny at the time. The scene changed. we were 17. My eyes widened, recognizing where we were, we were in his room and I was sitting at his desk, trying to read, but Bolt kept messing with me, eventually taking my book from me. I turned to yell at him and he caught me in an embrace, taking me down on the bed. I saw myself gasp, blushing and he pinned my arms.

"Pay attention to me." He whispered, kissing down my neck . I saw myself blush,

"Bolt." I whispered. Bolt didn't pay any attention and moved to my lips. Drawing a long kiss from me, I eventually gave in and forced my hands away from him to cling to his hair, things getting heated I walked out to see Hinata downstairs, frowning up at Bolt's door.

"Himawari! Can you get Sarada and tell her that's its time for her to head home?" She called to the kitchen.

"Sure mom!" Himawari bounded up the stairs. I covered my face in shame as she opened the door. There was a yell and a thud. I saw Hinata smile as I came running down the stairs, my face red and hair mushed up. Before Himawari interrupted us, I fought for dominance and I was on top of Bolt, his hands were edging my shirt off as I already had his off. It was me who fell when Himawari opened the door and Bolt had scrambled away from me. Grabbing a pillow, to cover his, um, excitement. I ran away before Himawari could say anything. Not even bowing to Hinata as I ran past her, out the front door. Hinata smirked, damn. She knew and did that on purpose. The scene changed to us fighting while we were training. Zene sitting in the shade, Bolt taking his shirt off. I rolled my eyes the same time mad me did and watched as Bolt showed Zene how to properly throw a star. I saw my face go red and turned back to my post, hitting it harder. I saw myself looking out of the corner of my eye and Zene and Bolt were close and her hand barely touched his stomach, hard and shaped from years of missions and rigorous training exercises. I threw my kanai with a little more force and Bolt came over to me, and tried talking to me. I snapped at him and Zene ran, and you know where it goes from there. I looked around, wondering when Papa showed up, and wondered why I'm being showed these memories. I already knew them. Is this what Death is? Being forced to relive memories? I looked around as the scene changed, darker memories. Memories of dark things I buried. I saw little me and Bolt in a crib, maybe 2-3, I saw my window open and two men climbed in. I froze with terror. Staring at them. The leered over my crib, looking at me, ignoring Bolt, who was sleeping next to me. This must be when Hinata had Himawari and Bolt stayed with us.

"You sure this is her?" One asked as they picked me up. I saw my little baby eyes gaze up to them. Unaware what was happening, sucking on my thumb and trying to sleep.

"Yeah. It's his kid. Let's go." They got out the window and I followed. They didn't make it to the compound edge before a Kanai snagged one of their capes, stopping him. I looked and saw papa, staring down the man holding me. He didn't hesitate as he ended the one he snagged.

"Yes, she is my Child. Now you will let her go, and I might let you live. Your friend had no choice in the manner." Papa said, his voice was steady and he was collected and void of emotion. The man looked terrified.

"You will let me live, or I will drop her." He threatened. My papa laughed.

"You are not the one in control here." He ran at the man and got him in the shoulder with a kanai and caught me with the other. "Now, I want you to deliver a message." He whispered, twisting the Kanai. The man let out a yell.

"What!" He begged.

"You tell whoever the hell paid you, that if they attempted to harm my child, my wife or anyone associated with me, I will find them and I will end them in a painful manner that you do not want to know." He whispered, getting closer. The man nodded and papa laughed, "Oh, and so they know I'm serious." He tucked me into his shoulder, shielding me from the horror as he grabbed the mans arm and twisted it like a pretzel, I cringed at all the popping and snapping. "Run." He whispered, looking terrifying. The man took off, holding his forever ruined arm. I began to fuss,

"Papa." Baby me said. "Sleepy." I fussed. Papa cooed at me, hushing me and rocking me, total 180 from what I just saw. He took me back home and laid me back in my crib, gently mussing Bolt's hair as he curled next to me, poked my forehead gently and went out the window. That's what he was doing those years. He was protecting me and Mom. I instantly felt bad for all the bad things I called him when I was growing up. He was there, just in his own way.

The scene changed, still dark. I was in the school yard, maybe 7-8. My glasses were on and I had tears running down my face as they called me names. Foureyes, bighead, Googly eyes. And the worse came from Bolt, who called me a four-eyed big forehead freak. That hurt. I watched as I crouched down, curled into my knees and cried, the kids still surrounding me and laughing.

"Hey!" I glanced over to little Himawari, her hair in little pigtails and a scowl on her face, breaking through the crowd. "You leave her alone Boruto, or I'm gonna tell Mommy!" Himawari squared her shoulders and planted her feet, looking Bolt in the eyes. Bolt laughed at her and pushed her forehead back, her stumbling back. She let out a yell and dove on him, grabbing his hair and mashing his face in the dirt. He fought enough to get her pinned, but not hurt her. She was still struggling and Bolt caught her in a bear-hug, leaning over her to stop her from kicking and she let out a scream and something snapped in little me. I dove on him too, getting accidentally kicked in the face and that's how we all ended up in the office, Bolt with a dirty face and black eye, Himawari had dirt all over her and I had a bloody rag held to my face. I felt myself scowl, then thought about how much of a jerk Bolt was when he was younger.

The scene changed, another bad memory. I looked around, we were 13, and just graduated. We had our forehead protectors and I was jealous that both Bolt and Himawari's parents picked them up and I was alone, my mom pulling a double at the hospital and papa gone wherever he was. I was jealous as Naruto tossed Himawari up in the air. I sat on the swing, staring down at the symbol of being a ninja and I had no one here to celebrate. I realized how lonely I was. Not as lonely as Naruto was, but I didn't really have friends, everyone scared of the Uchiha's because of the massacre and Papa running away. Chocho was my friend, but she was kinda scared of me for a while and Bolt and I acted to much alike and our personalities clashed a lot. I watched myself sit on the swing and I saw Naruto glance over to me, nudging Hinata. They looked at me with pity, but I never noticed when I was younger. I saw young me stand up and began the walk home. Sad. The scene changed to me getting stabbed. I watched as I hurt Bolt, and the man hurting Himawari then me getting stabbed.

"Why am I being showed this!" I screamed, not able to take it all. It began to flash really quick, bad memories. Being teased, being neglected, getting stabbed. Then the good memories, playing with Bolt, Birthdays with papa, Christmas, all rushing past me. I screamed as my chest erupted and I sat up, gasping. Scaring the shit out of my mom as she stumbled back. I ripped the tubes off me, gasping and holding my chest. Looking around. Himawari was on the ground, her face pale and so was Bolt, but he was more slumped, like he just used a lot of energy.

"It-It worked." Bolt mumbled. Holding his chest.

"What-what worked." I gasped, still in pain.

"Oh do we have a story for you." Himawari said, standing up.

* * *

 **Sorry! I gotta end it here. I promise to have the next one chapter up on Wednesday. I swear. I have two stories that I am working on and it's poor planning on my part of which one I can work on. Sometimes I jump back and forth. Oh. And I am going to get some things clears, since people seem to be going back and forth in the comment section.**  
 **1)This is a fan FICTION. so some things are changed and added to fit what I want in the story. So  
2) Himawari HAS the Bykugan. Yes, I know you have to have white eyes and no pupils, Her eyes are in this story, blue, but a super light blue and her pupils are feint. You know how Hinata, Neji and Hanbai and everyone with the Bykugan in the Anime has a lilac coloring? Well, that's what Himawari has, just hers is a blue color.  
3) I am still on the fence on whos last name should be taken. I see the argument on both sides. I guess we'll see what I do when it comes to that.  
** **4) Guest reviewer that signed their name as Ashley, it is your lost. I honestly don't care that you stopped reading. I know my story is going to have faults and inconsistencies with the manga/Anime versions, that't the beauty of fanFICTION. I can write whatever the hell I want to write, and yes, the viewers/readers of the fanfics opinions matter, but in the end, it's my opinion that really matters. So Suck it.**

 **Ok Sorry for the rant. But hey, hit that review button and tell me how I did!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sooooon sorry that it is so late (8:53pm) But I forgot today was Wensday and I wrote this in like an hour, so sorry if it was sucky. I think I might do 1 or 2 more chapters, we'll see. I want more Shikadai and Himawari! There arn't many shippers of them, and I think them and Bolt/Sarada are the cutest pairings! And I'm sorry for the unoriginal name for Lee's son. I Named him Lee jr, I was thinking maybe Gai, but I decided just to stick with Lee. I own nothing you recognize!**

* * *

 **Bolt's Pov.**

Himawari and I worked together to help mom with the dishes. Laughing at the struggle, but we got the hang of it. I felt something breeze across the back of my head.I froze, looking around, seeing nothing, and none of the windows were opened.

"Bolt." A voice muttered, Sarada's voice. I closed my eyes as I felt arms wrap around my chest, a head on my shoulder. I leaned into the embrace, out of habit. But no one was there.

"Bolt?" Himawari asked, looking at me. Mom too. I looked and didn't see anyone behind me.

"I-I swear I just, did you-I mean." I felt light headed. "I need to lay down." I muttered. I turned to go to my room, but my mom grabbed my arm, feeling my forehead.

"You're pale, but you arn't warm. Is your arm bugging you? Do I need to take you to Sakura?" My mom asked, her voice filled with concern.

"I'm fine mom. Really. I just need to lie down for a few hours and then I'm going to see Sarada. Her mom is releasing her today." I hurried up the stairs, closing my door and leaning against it. I felt fingers glide across my face. Sarada. I knew it was her. I could feel it. I closed my eyes, refusing to come to the worse case conclusion.

"I'm losing it. She's fine. She's going home. She's fine." I chanted, rubbing my face. "You're just tired. You're going to nap, then go and see her when you wake up." I calmed myself. Suddenly there was a knocking on my door.

"Bolt!" My mom opened the door. She was pale and on the verge of tears.

"Mom! What's wrong? Is everything ok?" She shook her head.

"It's Sarada." Her lip wobbled,

"What-what about her?" I already knew. I felt like I've been punched. My mom clenched her teeth, trying not to cry.

"Her heart keeps stopping and she's in a coma. Sakura doesn't know why, or if she's going to wake up from this." I felt a knife in my stomach.

"I-I need to be alone." I whispered, laying down. I heard my door gently close and I clenched my eyes shut. Suddenly, there was a void in my bed where someone was sitting. I jumped, terrified.

"Bolt. It's me." Something grabbed my face. Sarada.

"Are you dead." I whispered.

"No. My heart is still beating at the hospital. Well, it was last time I was there. I don't know where I am. No one can see me, and so far, you're the only one to hear me." I heard. I saw an indentation in my bed. Someone was next to me

"Whoa. This is freaky." I muttered. The indent disappeared. I stood up, looking around.

"Can you feel me?" She asked. Hands on my face. I nodded, my hands going, almost automatacally to where her hips are, but going through them. "That tickles." She laughed. I smiled, the I heard her let out a groan,

"Sarada?" I asked, the hand disappearing from my face. "Sarada! Are you here? I can't feel you anymore." I began to panic. I took off out the door, running past my mother and Himawari, out the front door. Running as fast I could. I ran past the front desk, hitting Sarada's door and freezing. I opened the door, and monitors were going nuts and Sakura was doing chest compressions. I backed up, unabled to preccess what was happening. My legs felt like jelly. I bumped into my dad.

"Bolt, whoa, hey," He caught me.

"She's going to be ok? right. Please just-just, I need." I leaned against him as tears ran down my face. He tried to pull me back, but I kept shrugging him off. "No. Stop. I need to stay."

"There's nothing you can do. Come on." Sarada's heart monitor suddenly began beating.

"Let him stay. It may help." Sakura said, then "Just send for Sasuke now!" Sakura demanded. Dad nodded and I took a seat, holding her hand. Wiping my face. I moved so that Sakura was close to her, in case something happened. Which it did. I curled in the corner. Covering my ears as all the machines went off and Sarada started to shake. Sakura brought her back, everytime. Sasuke came running in maybe an hour or 2 later. In shock. He collapsed in a chair, burying his face in his hands. Sakura and Granny ran every test they knew, they even had Kiba come in and sniff her.

"She smells fine. I can't find anything wrong." He said as her heart monitor went nuts and her heart stopped again. It went quiet after a while and night came. I curled in the corner as Sakura and Sasuke curled together in a chair, muttering to each other. I was dozing as a scent hit me. Sarada. I opened my eyes as her monitor went nuts again. Sakura jumping into action. I closed my eyes. Praying for it to start. As her heart began beating, I felt hands on my face. I smiled and leaned into them.

"She's here." I whispered. Knowing I sounded crazy, but I didn't care. She was here. Sakura and Sasuke looked to each other.

"What?" Sakura asked, not understanding.

"Sarada. She's here. I can feel her." I whispered. Sakura sighed.

"Bolt, Honey, you need to sleep." She said gently. I shook my head. I know I'm not that tired. I can feel her hands on my face. I crept my hands up and rested them above hers, feeling the coolness of her hands.

"It hurts. When my hearts stops. It hurts so much." She whispered, her voice cracking. I felt like I've been stabbed. She was in pain. I felt my eyes burn.

"I don't know what to do. I just wish I could take the pain from you. i wish it were me instead." I whispered. I felt lips flutter against my cheek as fingers wiped my tears. My eyes closed as her forehead touched mine. Her heart monitor suddenly went off and flatlined and she disappeared. I couldn't feel her anymore and I slumped as Sakura began cpr again. When her heart started again, I didn't feel Sarada anymore. I leaned against the wall and tried to sleep.

"Hey." I glanced up and Sasuke was staring at me, Sakura was curled up in his side, fast asleep. "In the morning. We're heading out."

"I don't want to leave her." I said, shifting in my spot.

"You didn't let me finish boy. Tomorrow, we're heading out and gonna ask them what the hell they did to her." He said. I thought about it.

"Let's do it. They're going to pay."

"Ok. We can take Shikadai and Choji. Watch her. I'm gonna go run it past the dobe and get it approved. I'm going whether or not it gets approved, but I don't want you guys to get in trouble." He moved slowly, Shifting his sleeping wife so she was comfortable.

"I'm going too, no matter what." I promised, standing up, walking over to her and sitting at the end of her bed. Needing to be closer. Sasuke left and was back quickly. I guess the Hokage was in the waiting room. I guess everyone's in the waiting room sleeping. He nodded to me and I knew we were approved. I leaned back and tried to get some sleep. I dreamed Sarada was holding my face. I smiled. Leaning against them. "Sarada?" I asked. Thinking the whole thing was a dream. I felt a forehead against mine

"I'm here," I heard her whisper and I opened my eyes, expecting to see her onyx eyes staring back. There was nothing there and she was still on the bed. I rubbed my eyes.

"I'm dreaming." I shook my head. Walking to her and kissing her forehead, "Please pull through." I whispered then shaking Sasuke awake.

"What?" He asked, half awake.

"You ready to head out?" I asked. He nodded.

Let's grab Shikadai on the way out, then stop by the office and get Choji and head out." He said. I nodded.

"You really think these men are going to give us the answers we need?" I asked as we began walking. He stopped a moment to kiss Sakura's forehead then brushing his fingers across Sarada's cheek. Letting out a shuttering sigh.

"Oh, trust me. They will." He promised. We walked out of the room. I had my hands behind my head. We walked into the waiting room and Sasuke nodded to Shikadai. Shikadai nodded back, moving and letting L.j take his spot next to Himawari. Shikadai looked between me and Himawari before letting out a sigh and kissing Himawari. I let out a glare, not liking it. Suddenly, I felt arms coming under my arms and something leaning against my back, a head on my shoulder.

"We were 14. Stop with the face." Sarada whispered. I closed my eyes, Letting out a sigh. I knew everyone was looking at me, so I cleared my throat and I saw Himawari nudge L.j. They all had a look of pity. I glared. I felt the arms wrapping around me again, almost comforting me. I suddenly had an idea, proof that I ain't crazy or losing it.

"Himawari? I wanna test something. Look at me with the Byakugan and tell me what you see." Everyone looked confused, but Himawari shrugged and activated it and gasped.

"I-I see Bolt's chakra and there's something next to him. It's faint, but I can see a shape, a human shape. It's hugging Bolt from behind." I felt Sarada move from me. "It moved!" she pointed.

"Sarada, if it is really you, prove it." Inojin said.

"How?" I heard her asked. I shrugged.

"She asked how." Inojin thought, then shrugged.

"I don't know." He said. Sasuke was staring at where she was with the sharingan.

"I see her, it's faint, but her chakra is there." He said, crossing his arms.

"Does that mean she's dead?" L.J asked. Sasuke looked at him.

"No. She could be between life and death."

"It hurts when heart stops." She said. I looked at where her voice came from.

"She just said it hurts when her heart stops." I said.

"Let's head out. Sarada, I want you to stay here. I don't want to risk you being to far from your body, just in case." Sasuke said. I nodded, agreeing with him. We headed out, picking Choji up and running through the woods. The village where those men were being held was about 3hours away, and we didn't stop. Lee would've been proud. We made the 3hour trip in about 2hours. We entered the village and went straight to the prison where they were being held. They let us right in and they brought out the leader, the man Himawari was fighting when I arrived to the fight. He was a big guy, 7ft, 300lbs. Made Himawari look like a child fighting. He was sat down in front of us. We stared.

"What do I owe the pleasure of the last Uchiha, the shadow boy, The hidden leaf's Hokage's son and a fat guy." The man asked. Choji's eyes flash, but he took a breath.

"I'm gonna be outside." He said, walking out.

"I'm only gonna ask you once. What did you do to her!" The man stared at Sasuke, not flinching.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The man smirked. I sat back, thinking. Sasuke didn't flinch as he grabbed his hand and twisted it, breaking three fingers.

"Did you know the body is an amazing thing? How many bones do you think it has?" Sasuke asked. The man glared at him. "I can sit here and count. We're at three." He bent the hand again, 4 more snaps. "Oops, 7 now. You can stop this." Sasuke moved his grip, breaking another bone. "8." That hand was done. He moved up the wrist. "Come on. You know what answer I'm looking for." *Snap* *snap*. I cringed, as Shikadai looked sick. The man finally broke, after breaking up to his shoulder. His whole arm was broke.

"Ok! Ok! That wasn't a normal powder Jinor threw in her face." He yelled.

"What was it then!" Sasuke demanded.

"Umm, it sucks the chakra out of her. Has her heart stopped and restart a bunch of times?"

"Yes. It has. What is the cure?" Sasuke asked The man smirked.

"I don't know." Stupid man.

"Shikadai? Would you do the honors?" Sasuke looked at him.

"Pleasure." Shikadai stretched his shadow across the table, snagging the man. He then proceeded to move his arm, the mans bad arm. He howled in pain as the shattered bones tore muscle and nerves.

"Ok Ok! Just stop!" The man begged. I looked at him in the eyes.

"What. Is. The. Cure." I emphasized every word. Shikadai froze for a moment,

"You have to transfer Chakra to her, to counteract the poison. An abundance of chakra should override the poison and she should wake right up."

"Let's go." I said. Sasuke walked over to him and grabbed his bad hand.

"You're lucky I just don't kill you. I've killed people just for breathing wrong." The man began to whimper. "Now, I will ask you this once, maybe you've learned I don't play. How did you know everything you did?"

"We found out who was hired to follow the caravan. We each staked the kids out. I followed Sarada and Jinor followed Himawari and Bolt, and we dug up dirt and waited. I heard Sarada complaining to the pink haired girl that you were never home, Saw her and Bolt together, a lot. Watched him propose. We have dirt on them too. We were prepared to meet any of them and cut them down with lies, it just happened to be her we caught, we just weren't expecting them to be strong. Three men. Taken down by two girls? That's why Jinor threw the powder in her face. I was reaching for mine when the bitch hit me."

"That bitch is my sister." I said, stepping closer. Sasuke held his hand to my chest.

"Come on. We got what we came for. Let's head back and see what we can do with the information." I shrugged him off and went out the door. Shikadai following. Choji was still steaming.

"Let's go." We heard the man scream again and Sasuke walked out.

"I'm ready." And took off. We followed. I already had a plan. I knew what needed to be done. We got back to the hospital and met Himawari at the door.

"We know what's wrong with her!" We both said. "You do?"

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I watched her. When ever her heart stops, chakra stopped flowing there."

"Well, we know she was poisoned with that powder, and the only way to help her is to give her chakra, to counteract the poison." I began walking.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, Sasuke went to tell the Hokage and Shikadai sat down, waiting.

"You know." I rubbed the whisker marks on my cheeks. Being part of the Uzumaki clan, we both got a bit of Kurama's power. Just a little, but I think it'll be enough.

"Bolt no! That's dangerous! You could kill yourself!" Himawari grabbed my arm, jerking me to face her. I glared down at her. She's small for her age, always has been. She's about 9 or 10 inches shorter than me, and I was 6'2, so that put her at barely 5'2, and she's always been tiny too, but don't let it fool you, she's powerful, pure talent and dedication, which was why she graduated at a young age. Her glare cut me down, but I held her gaze.

"We don't know if that man was telling the truth Boruto! It could be a lie and you'd die for nothing!" She tried. I shook my head.

"It's a chance! Just a chance to save her and I'm taking it! I'd do the same if you'd on that table! You can't stop me Himawari!" I jerked my hand from her and proceeded to Sarada's room. Looking at Sakura.

"Did you find something?" She asked. I nodded.

"I need to to take the tube out and unhook her. I got an idea." I focused on my hand.

"Do it." Sasuke was behind me and Sakura nodded. I put my hand on her chest, right above her heart and I focused. I gave it all I had. Suddenly, Himawari was next to me, giving some of hers.

"We're in this together, Big brother." She smiled. I felt the Kurama's power leave me and I collapsed, Right as Himawari was looking pale, Sarada suddenly shot up, gasping and clutching at her chest. Sakura and Himawari both jumped back and I smiled,

"What-what happened?" She asked.

"Boy, do we have a story for you." Himawari said. I couldn't stop myself. I forced myself to move and I hugged her, tightly.

"Bolt. Can't-breathe." She said. I couldn't stop myself as I captured her lips. Kissing her hard and kissing her face all over.

"Please, don't do that again." I whispered. Hugging her again.

"I'll try not too. Now what happened?" Sakura told her everything she knew, and Sasuke filled in the rest, leaving out me giving up my Kurama power. It was late. I stayed in bed with her and I finally told her. "Wait. You gave up Kurama's power? For me?" She asked.

"Well, of course I did. What else was I suppose to do? Besides, I got more chakra. Just, not as much as normal. I'll be fine, really." I whispered, kissing her hair. She smiled.

"I remember, I was a ghost thing. You were the only one to acknowledge me. And Himawari could see me."

"I felt you. I just didn't want to believe it." It was nearing midnight and we were still talking. Himawari went home, and Sakura and Sasuke passed out in the chair again. I stayed on the bed with her.

"I knew you would be the one. It was scary and the pain was almost unbearable. I met the Uchiha's though, grandfather is grouchy." I smiled down at her. She looked at me, cocking her head to the side. "What?"

"I- I just love you so much." I said, playing with her hand.

"I love you too, even though you were a cocky jerk when we were children!" She hit me.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, holding my head.

"Oh, I don't know, Calling me a foureyed, big forehead freak when we were 7, or that fight we all had over that and you kicked me in the face and gave me a bloody nose? How bout when you kissed me when we were 8 and made fun of me for a week! Or when you were a show off and made 13 clones when I could only make one?" She hit me with everything she listed off. I thought and she was right.

"Well. I just gave up Kurama's power, does that make up for it?" I asked, covering my head. She thought about it,

"One more kiss, and we should be even." She smiled up at me. I leaned down and kissed her, my hand going to her hip.

"And that is over. Either you two go to bed, or Bolt has to go home." Sasuke said, making me jump.

"Alright papa, we're going to bed now." Sarada said. Laying down. I went to put my arm around her.

"I'm watching that hand Bolt. Be wise where you put it."

"Papa." Sarada complained as I rolled my eyes and Sarada turned, resting her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her, She sat her hand on my chest and , falling asleep. I stayed awake a few hours, making sure. Sakura was paranoid, so Sarada still had a heart monitor hooked up to her, but soon, exhaustion won.

"Sleep Bolt. I'm watching it." Sasuke whispered.

"I can stay awake too." I protested, my eyes drooping .

"Bolt, I have 30 years of sleepless nights. Sleep. I got this."

"You were 6?" He nodded.

"I haven't really slept since that night. I've had good nights, I've had bad nights. The good is catching up, but I already know tonight's a bad night. So, sleep." I nodded, letting the exhaustion take over. I fell asleep to Sarada's strong heart beat and her deep breathing lulling me to blissful dreams.

* * *

 **Review! I kinda like this chapter, pretty proud at it, considering I wrote it in an hour.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I am back! Oh my word, has it really been almost a whole year since I've updated? My word, I am so sorry! Life happens. I moved out, started college, met a guy, and I actually forgot all about this I am so sorry!**

* * *

Sarada pov

I stood in front of the mirror, taking deep breaths as ChoCho adjusted my hair.

"Girl, breathe. It's just Bolt."

"Cho! It's my wedding. I'm going to marry him."

"I know." She laughed as she stepped back, looking at me. "Who would've thought."

"What do you mean?"

"You two hated each other in the academy. If anything, you two were the least likely to get together. Now look at you, you're about to be Mrs- What last name did you two decide?"

"We decided to do a hyphen name, since I'm the last of the Uchiha, and Bolt and Himawari are the last Uzumakis. From this day forth, Bolt and I will be called the Uzumaki-Uchiha clan." I turned, showing her our combined symbols. The Uzumaki swirl with the Uchiha fan in the middle.

"That seems-Long."

"Well, Cho. We're the last of both our clans. We have to keep our name going, and both of our clans have deep history here. They both deserve to continue and not die out." I adjusted my veil again as the door opened.

"OH Sarada-" My mother covered her mouth. "I swore I wasn't going to cry-" She rushed me, hugging me tight. "But you're so beautiful-" She sniffled into my shoulder.

"Ma-" I shrugged a little. "You're going to ruin your make up."

"I know, but it isn't everyday my baby gets married! The house is going to be so empty without you!"

"Mom, Bolt and I moved three houses down from you and Papa, remember? One of papa's rules for us moving in together were Bolt and I had to move into a house within the Uchiha Compound?"

"I know! But you're going to be married! You're going to be giving me grandbab-"

"Stop!" I pushed my hand over my mother's mouth, my face heating p. "There will be no babies for a long while. Bolt wants to focus on his sensi training and I will be Hokage one day and need to focus."

"You have your whole life to be hokage."

"I know, Mama, but kids are way into the future. I promise, you'll be a grandma one day."

"I can live with that."

"Knock, Knock." I looked up at papa. "Oh Sarada."

"Don't you start, I barely made it through mom crying, but if you cry, I'm definitely going to cry and ChoCho spent so long on my makeup and she'll kill all of us."

"I will. Come on, it's time to get this show on the road, I've been eyeing the reception food, and I almost can't wait." Chocho made her exit as mom quickly wiped her eyes.

"You look beautiful." Papa muttered, tapping my forehead.

"Thank you, papa. You ready for this?"

"No. If I did what I wanted, we'd be 5 villages away."

"Papa. It's just Bolt."

"Yeah, Uzumaki. If I had it my way, that bastard would've never looked at you."

"Papa!" I crossed my arms.

"Sasuke, come on, there could be a lot worse guys out there for her."

"Yeah, and she chose the worse one." He muttered.

"Papa."

"Ok, I'm done. Let's get this over with." He held out his arm.

"I need to go get in my place." Mama quickly pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too." I muttered back as she hurried out, adjusting her sash. "Papa. Please?"

"I already promised to behave. One day you'll understand my protectiveness. You are and will always be my baby girl."

"Papa. I am your baby girl."

"Come on, Let's go knock them dead." I grabbed my boquet and adjusted my glasses.

"Gladly." I could feel my knees rattling together as Himawari and Shikadai went out. Himawari looking beautiful in her knee lenth pink dress with white flower accents in the design and her hair. I took a final breath as Papa tightened his grip.

"Not to late, we can still run."

"Papa!" I whispered harshly as my heart pounded painfully in my chest. The doors opened as we began the walk. I tried to look everywhere but Bolt; but my eyes met his and he looked like he was crying. He straightened his back and swiped his cheeks as he looked like a blind man seeing the light of day the first time. I felt the butterflys lessen as we stopped infront of his. Papa exchanging our arms. Bolt kept a firm hand on my arm as we faced the pastor.

"You look, stunning is far too simple to even explain how you look." Bolt muttered.

"You don't look half bad yourself. How long did your mom spend on your hair?"

"Far to long. The things I do for you." He muttered as he went to rub his hair, but a sharp sound from his mother's direction stopped him as he dropped his hand. I fought a giggle as I tried to pay attention. I looked at Bolt as he stared down at me. We decided to write our own vows.

"Sarada Uchiha. I remember when I first saw you. You were so small with your giant forehead and even bigger glasses. I tormented you all throughout the acadamy, especially after our accident kiss and I was such a fool to do so. The moment I realized I loved you was the day you fought back. You gave me such a beating that I knew, from that day, you were going to be my wife. Fastforward almost 12 years and here we are. I promise to always be by your side, through thick and thin, sickness and heath. After these final I do's you're stuck with me, now and forever." I wiped my cheeks at Bolt's vows.

"Wow, you're really making me rethink this, aren't you?" I joked as everyone laughed. Bolt shot me a grin. "That's a hard thing to top, but I'll try my best." I looked up at him. Reciting the words I've read and rewritten 1000's of times. "Boruto Uzumaki." I paused. "You're an idiot sometimes, irrational and downright a pain. You're cocky, arrogant and a showoff."

"There has to be a but in there, right?" He muttered.

"But, without you, I don't know where I'd be. You were always there, challenging me to be better, to get stronger, to be smarter. You were my challenge cause no matter how much I tried, you were always one step ahead. Even when we got together, you started it. You pushed me. You helped me. You loved me, even when I didn't love myself. You were my constant and without, I can't imagine where I'd be. You saved me, gave up a piece of you, just to save me." His finger scratched the Kurama whiskers, which faded after he gave up that part of himself. "You gave that up for me, you loved me so much that you were willing to drain your chakra supply on the hunch it'll save my life. I love you so much and nothing makes me more excited than finally becoming your wife and starting our lives together." Bolt's hand touched my face, wiping the tears as I heard a couple noses being blown. One loud blow seemed to be coming from Bolt's side, and I had a feeling Uncle Naruto was sobbing. The pastor took the mic.

"Boruto, do you take Sarada as your wife?"

"Hell yeah." Bolt grinned as he gently put the ring on my finger. He made sure a bolt looking swirl was on my band. The orginal bolt still hung around my neck.

"Sarada, do you take Boruto as your husband?"

"I do." I smiled up at Bolt, sliding my ring on his finger. It was simple with a matching bolt design as mine.

"Does anyone have reason these two should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace." Bolt and I looked over our shoulder at my papa, who looked like he was about to speak, but mama had his hand in a death grip, and he looked to be in pain. "No one? Well. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now-" Bolt didn't wait as he dipped me and kissed me deeply. Cheers rang out and I got my footing, blushing and Bolt waved.

"You're lucky I love you." I muttered.

"You're suck with me now, darlin." Bolt grinned down.

"Now and forever?"

"Now and forever." He promised as we interlocked hands. Ready to face the future. Together.

* * *

 **Now I think that's a way to end a story. I am so sorry that I neglected it, and I don't know why I selected complete. I hope everyone enjoyed it, and I actually like how I ended it now. Thank you all again for reading and leaving amazing reviews. They inspired me so much to continue writing fanfiction, and I have plans to write more. Got a few more stories I'm tweaking, and I hope I find the courage to post them. Bye everyone!**


End file.
